The Elementals
by Bebop221
Summary: Based in the DC Universe, primarily the Teen Titans and Justice League cartoons, although not following their stories. This is about my own characters and team and how they began. This is about the Elementals.
1. a small Spark

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League, or anything else in relation to DC comics or their stuff. I do however, own the Elementals team minus the dc characters within, anyways, yeah, you get the point.

**Chapter One: a small Spark**

It was a bright and sunny day. In small town Iowa. Jason was lazing around in his room watching movies. All around him were dirty clothes, dinner plates from a few nights ago, a bag of garbage that's been there for weeks, and various other messes on top of an otherwise hospitable bedroom.

Jason Wriley longed for something exciting to happen to him, however, the most excitement he got was from playing his video games. He has very few friends and barely leaves the house, but still manages to hold a small but strong physique. Although his free time is usually spent in front of a television or computer screen, he manages to liven up everyone he comes around when he does leave his house.

"Jason," Jason's father said, "Truck needs to be cleaned out." Jason merely nodded, rose from his seat, grabbed his clothes, and made for the bathroom. It was nearly time for work and the truck could wait. After all, it wasn't his responsibility to clean someone else's mess. So he proceeded to get ready and then left for work shortly after.

Jason works at a grocery store where he works graveyard shift. The sun had just gone down and the store was emptying rapidly. He made his way to the back where he met up with the rest of the overnight crew and greeted them all as he does every night. As the announcement for the stores closing for the night boomed over the intercom, the overnights began their routines and got to work. The night was going along pretty normal, everyone was joking every so often, the overnight manager was giving compliments and making funny comments over the intercom. "Attention all overnight associates," the manager said, "I've just heard over the radio that, should you come face to face with a rampaging moose somewhere in Canada, be sure to play dead, that is all."

And so the night was going pretty normal. Around meal time Jason and the other associates made their way to the lunch room for their meal break. On the way, one of Jason's coworkers stopped him

"Hey Jason, not so hyper tonight huh?" she said.

"Eh, not tonight. Not really feeling that spark I guess." said Jason.

"You're still out working the rest of us, but a little of your craziness would be welcome. Would certainly wake me up."

"Perhaps a little sugar then?"

"Just don't over do it, wouldn't want you knocking over another feature like last time huh?"

As they made it to the lunch room, Jason felt a small shock as he passed through the doorway.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"Just got shocked."

Just as he said that, he shocked the girl next to him.

"Eek! Knock it off!" she yelped.

"He he sorry" he said.

From there, the night went as usual.

Eventually day broke, and everyone went home tired. Jason jumped in his truck and made his way home. While playing with the radio, he felt another shock.

"Ah, dang! That one hurt." he said as he pulled his hand quickly from the radio. When next he tried to change the radio station, the radio wouldn't work.

"Musta blown a fuse." he said saddened.

Jason entered his home and was about run straight to his room as his father was just waking up and stopped him.

"Truck cleaned out?" he asked.

"No, not like I had time to do it though huh?"

"Fine, find a way to work tonight then, you're not taking the truck."

"What? You tell me to clean the truck seconds before I start getting ready for work, to clean out a mess YOU made mind you, and now you're going to stop me from going to work as punishment? What kind of logic is that?"

"If you're going to be driving MY truck, then you are going to take care of it, simple as that."

"Well I wouldn't NEED your truck if you would just help me get a damn car of my own! But no, instead you decide it's a better idea to slow me down in getting a car myself?"

"When you are on your own, and have your own vehicle, then you can decide how long to keep piling junk in it…"

"YOU PUT THE JUNK IN THERE!"

"That's it, out get out of my house! If you're not going to listen then you are not going to stay under my roof. NOW!"

Jason was shoved out of his house and the door slammed in his face with the lock latching. With that, Jason turned around, a scowl on his face, and just started walking. Tired from a long nights work and no where to go, he wandered aimlessly for a few hours.

"The only reason I got that job was because he told me too, then he gets mad that "I didn't think things through" and tries to punish me by not letting me work? And when I finally make him realize how stupid he's been he throws me out? Screw that!" Jason said as he came to a park and sat on the bench.

"What am I going to do now? I don't have enough money saved up yet for a vehicle, and I can't get to work without one, and without work, I can't afford a home OR get enough money to buy a car to get to freaking work!" Jason mumbled to himself.

Just then, Jason's mother came up to him and sat on the bench next to him.

"You're dad's being an idiot again. Just give him a moment to cool down." she said trying to comfort Jason.

"I know, but I'm not going back home. I need my own place, I need my own vehicle, and hard as I try I can't get either, and all he's doing is making it harder for no reason other than being the drunk he is."

"Yeah, but you should still come home and grab your stuff. You can stay with uncle Gibby for now. He's got plenty of extra vehicles you can drive."

"Much as I don't want to, that is my only option I guess"

With a loud sigh, Jason and his mother headed back home to grab Jason's things. On the way, strange things started happening. A coin stuck to Jason's hand, seemingly as magic. The radio cut out every so often and various functions of the car would activate. Both Jason and his mother blew it off as the car needing to be fixed and ignored as much as they could.

They both got out of the car and walked to the house as if nothing had happened. As they entered, Jason's father was waiting.

"I told you to get the %&* out of my house!" he yelled.

"Calm the $% down! I'm grabbing my things and then I'm gone." Jason retorted.

This led to much yelling, arguing, and violence for some time. The madder Jason got however, the more strange things were happening. The lights would flicker and someone would get a small shock every so often.

"And you're the worst kind of person there is! What kind of father are you who drinks an 18 pack every single night and won't even so much as get off your lazy ass to buy it yourself! Even better, look how I turned out from your wonderful _parenting_!"

With those final words, Jason stopped. He felt paralyzed, and fell to the floor gasping for breath. His heart was racing, and every muscle in his body was tightening. His parents merely watched, unsure of what they were seeing. Finally, Jason managed to let out an ear piercing scream.

"eeaaaaaaaahhhhHHHHHHHH!"

A massive pulse of electricity exploded from Jason's body, hitting everything. The pulse expanded rapidly, almost instantly, outward to every house, animal, vehicle, and anything else that conducts electricity. Small explosions occurred as elements were split and nearly the entire state of Iowa went dead.


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter two: Aftermath**

Raven and Terra were flying in to investigate the strange happenings, or rather lack there of, that are occurring. Animals lay twitching on the ground, cars lay in ditches, even an airplane lay crashed in the middle of a corn field. All around various heroes from all over were scrambling to help anyone they could, but the damage was so great, that not enough heroes could be dispatched and the nearby police departments and even the national guard are slowly putting out fires and trying to save as much as they can. Raven and Terra however flew on, only looking in horror at the destruction that occurred.

"What could possibly have done this?" asked Terra.

"I don't know, but we can't let it happen again." Raven said.

"Can't we go down and look for survivors though? I feel like I should be doing something."

"We are doing something, we're looking for the source of this EMP. Only from there can we begin looking for who did this."

Raven was cold in her voice, almost as if she didn't care for the people. Terra however, reluctantly flew on, determined to at least carry out the orders given to her. Perhaps then she can do more.

The two heroines came up to the edge of a small town and stared for a moment to take in the amount of damage that has been done. People lay face down on the street, some smoldering. Various cars are crashed into buildings with a huge pileup at an intersection. Even stranger is the further they move toward the center of town, more objects become distorted. A small car was even flipped upside down atop a satellite dish that was for the local radio station.

At the epicenter of the destruction, one lone house remains standing, only slightly damaged with scorched earth surrounding it.

"This is it, this is where it happened." Raven said.

"Look at the destruction. Who could do something like this? Even worse, how did we not see it coming?" Terra said in awe.

"Much as we don't like to admit it, the Justice League, or any group or single hero for that matter, can't see everything at once. Even if we do, we can't always stop it. It's bound to happen eventually."

As she finished talking, Raven walked slowly toward the house, being cautious to any sort of traps that may spring. Terra followed silently behind, looking at the carnage of it all. They reached the door of the house and slowly opened it. Raven had her hand up, power at the ready for anything that might happen. Terra followed Raven's lead and lifted a few rocks.

In the house, the two heroines were taken aback by the sheer lack of damage. A few light bulbs were broken and shattered across the floor, and the television and computer in the other room were distorted, but otherwise the damage was very minor. In the middle of the floor lie two lifeless bodies, and one lone man kneeling over them, void of any expression or knowledge of the two girls presence.

Raven remained at the ready for anything that may happen. Terra however, moved slowly over to the young man.

"Are you alright?" Terra asked sincerely.

"Careful Terra, it may be trap." Raven said.

Terra ignored Raven's warning and slowly approached the man.

"C'mon, it's going to be alright. We're here to help."

Terra touched the man on the shoulder. Instantly a jolt of electricity surged through her body and she froze up.

"Terra!" Raven yelled as she pulled her ally toward her using her dark powers. She held Terra in her arms and checked to make sure she was alright.

"Ouch…" Terra said faintly.

Raven lay Terra gently on the floor and rose to her feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The young man remained motionless, save for the small breaths he was taking.

"Well? Say something!"

Raven was beginning to get angry and her powers were engulfing the area around here.

"Raven stop!"

Raven paused for a moment, and the darkness that was shrouding the room disappeared. Raven started to relax.

"I don't think he meant to do that." Terra said as she sat up.

"Look at him, I think those are his parents."

"So what, we say its ok for him to knock out an entire state so long as its because a relative of his died?" Raven was being cold as ever.

"I don't think he meant to do that either. Just, step outside a moment. Call Batman and let him know what we found."

_sigh "_Fine."

Raven left the house and Terra moved slowly toward the frozen man.

"Its ok, I'm a friend, I promise."

Terra was now sitting right next to him, but being careful not to touch him again.

"Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

The man faced Terra with a face void of expression. Slowly he spoke, "Can bring the dead back to life?"

"No" Terra said hesitantly.

"Can turn back time?"

"No"

"Then how can you possibly help?"

"Well, maybe if you can tell me how this happened, I can tell you how I can help."

The man explained everything, very slowly.

"Well, it seems to me then that you have some special powers, like me and Raven. I'm sure we can help you control them so nothing like this ever happens again."

"What's the point? I have nothing left. No family, no friends, no home, and I'm the one who took it all away too."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know you had this power. Don't blame yourself."

"Even so, do you know what its like to be the one who kills their own family? Hell, from what you said, I killed a LOT more than just my own friends and family."

Just then, Raven came back in.

"Try being the one to end the entire planet." Raven retorted.

"I've been the catalyst for the destruction of the entire planet, and you think what you've done is bad?"

The man looked sternly at her, sparks flying from all around him.

"Even if that's true, what you've done has been undone. I can't bring all the people I've killed back from the dead or fix the damage I've done. As we've seen, I'm not even worth being around anymore, lest this happen again. I've already got a lot to pay for, I couldn't handle any more."

"You're right, you do have a lot to pay for. Tell you what, you learn to control those powers of yours, and I think I can find a way for you to make amends."

The mans expression changed from anger to curiosity. How could he possibly live with what he's done, much less make up for it? Terra was watching quizzically as Raven stood there. The man's face started contorting, and his mouth moving as if talking, with all sorts of expressions going across his face as if he's talking to himself. Finally he spoke.

"How?"


	3. Titan

**Chapter three: Titan**

Raven, Terra, and the man were standing on the porch of the house. Terra was looking saddened at the destruction while Raven looked un-phased. The man was awestruck at the sight.

"Batman come in," Raven said as she held a communicator to her face. "The man has agreed to come with us."

"Good, bring him to the rendezvous point and we'll see to getting him situated. Batman out."

Raven closed her communicator and placed it beneath her cloak.

"My name is Jason by the way. Jason Wriley." the man said.

"Lets get going, I want to finish my book before the night's over." Raven said, almost ignoring Jason.

"My name is Terra, and that's Raven. Not our real names of course, but our secret identities." Terra said as the three walked toward the barren earth.

They all stopped on a patch of dirt and Jason looked back at his distorted home. Raven took off without a sound. Suddenly a large area of earth lifted off the ground with Terra and Jason standing on it. Terra stood firmly in place as she hurried to catch up to Raven while Jason was struggling to maintain balance. As they flew, Jason took in all the sights. All the destruction he had wrought. All he could think about however, was his last words to his father.

They arrived at the rendezvous with Superman and Batman waiting. Raven and Terra walked casually up to the two super heroes with Jason unsure what would happen to him if he did the same. Would they hurt him? That didn't seem like Superman, but Batman was known to be pretty harsh.

"Come here." Batman said in his gruff voice.

"Go easy on him. He's still shaky from everything that happened." Terra quickly said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to get to the bottom of this." Superman said.

Raven was sitting off to the side ignoring everyone and began meditating. Batman's gaze was harsh and demanding.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"Uhhhh…" was all Jason could muster.

"Calm down son, there's no reason to be scared. We're friends, trust me. And don't worry about Batman there. He's more bark than bite."

Jason didn't feel anymore comfortable. He knew it was him who caused this, and these heroes are known to punish someone who does this kind of damage, and not simply by sending them to jail.

"Uhhhhhmmm… I, I…" Jason was still at a loss for words. Every scenario for ways to be "punished" were all that was going through his mind. He was beginning to wish he wasn't here.

"Forget it, he's still in shock. Lets take him to the watchtower. Perhaps after a good meal he'll be able to talk."

"And risk the watchtower? I don't think so."

"Well, maybe he could come with me and Raven to Jump City?" Terra chimed in.

This caused Raven to take notice of the conversation. She didn't like the notion of someone as destructive as her to be around her. Especially if he can't control his own power. However, she wasn't about to argue with Batman should that be his decision. So, she stayed silent, despite her distaste for the notion.

"Fine, to Jump City then. We'll check in on you in a few hours. Until then, have all the titans on guard and keeping a close eye on him. We have some clean up to do."

Batman's decision was made, and Raven nearly let out a groan, but held back for fear of Batman's evil gaze.

And so, the three made their way to Jump city where the Titans Tower and Teen Titans reside. Although not all the heroes could be dispatched to help out in the chaos, lest the areas they protect be attacked by all the criminals, villains, and other dangerous things that exist there. They decided to make the trip short and have Raven just send them there.

"Keep your arms down and try not to wet yourself." Raven said as she formed the dark abyss at their feet.

In an instant, the three were shrouded in darkness and in a blink of an eye, were standing in Titans Tower. Terra ran in one direction and Raven went to a couch, grabbed a book, and started reading. Jason had no idea what to do. Was he a prisoner, a guest, or a refugee? Should he sit down or stand? He barely even knew where he was much less what he should be doing.

In a moment, Terra returned with a few more heroes. This made Jason even more uncomfortable. He didn't recognize these heroes to well, and so feared how they would treat him even more.

"HEY THERE!" one of them screamed.

This caused Jason to jump. He was so deep in thought that he almost forgot there were people here. He took in the sight as fast as he could. From right to left stood Terra, a green guy, a robot looking person, a gorgeous woman who was floating, and then finally someone Jason recognized as Robin.

"So, welcome to our humble abode. I'm Beastboy, but you can call me BB for short, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and you already met Terra and Raven." the green one said as he got uncomfortably close to Jason.

"Uhhhhh hey…" Jason was at a loss for words.

"Batman said we're to keep an eye on you for awhile, but to treat you as a guest." Robin said.

"So that means help yourself to the fridge, just don't eat my ribs or I'ma have ta hurt ya, TV's available unless me and BB are playin game station, and try not to wander around k?" Cyborg explained.

"Hello new friend! Welcome to our home, and may your stay be joyous!." Starfire exclaimed as she hugged Jason so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Alright that's enough, give him some room." Robin said. "From what I hear, you've been through a lot. So take it easy ok? We're all friends here. What's your name anyway?"

"Uhhhhh Jason. Pleased to meet you all." Jason said uneasily.

This was a lot for him to take in. More over, he still wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he felt like a criminal, and was feeling guilty for what he did. On the other hand, they did welcome him in, and he didn't want to be rude.

"Nice to meet you too Jason. Like I said, make yourself at home. When you feel like talking, lemme know alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, they all started to split up. Terra was hanging around the kitchen area making food, Raven remained on the couch pouring over her book, Cyborg and Beastboy ran to the TV and fired up their game station, and Robin and Starfire went their own way. Once again, Jason was at a loss as to what to do.

After a moment, Jason made his way to the couch and sat next to Raven, who seemed to not notice.

"Whatcha reading?" Jason asked quietly.

"Death." Raven responded without looking up.

"Good read?"

"Killer."

Jason sat back hard and let out a loud drawn out sigh. This caused Raven to become irritated. She got up and walked off. In front of him Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their game. Jason could tell it was a fighting game with some giant robots. He tried to follow along but couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting to how much of a burden he's being and all the damage he's caused. Terra came over with a sandwich in hand and offered it to Jason.

"Here eat up." she said.

Beastboy and Cyborg turned around, mouths drooling.

"Not for you two. You can go make your own." Terra said.

The two whimpered a bit, then turned back to their game.

"Feeling better yet?" Terra asked Jason.

"Not really. In fact I'm kinda feeling like a burden at the moment, like I shouldn't be here." Jason said.

"Don't worry so much. Our home is your home. Try to enjoy yourself. Or if you'd rather go outside, I can take you?"

"A bit a fresh air will do me some good I think."

The two made their way to the roof through winding hallways and long staircases. Jason didn't mind though. He was never one to complain about a bit of physical labor. It also gave him plenty of time to think and learn his way around. He assumed this is what Terra had in mind when she made the offer.

They got to the roof and sat down on the edge. The sun was starting to hit the horizon as it went down.

"Why didn't you just tell them what happened? After all I already explained it to you." Jason asked

"They would want to hear it from you. So even if I did tell them, you would still be here anyway I think." Terra said honestly.

"Well, in any case, its not like I have anywhere else to go. The only family I have left is my brother who is stationed over in England for the Air Force."

The two stayed silent for a moment longer and just gazed into the sunset. Terra was longing for her own home suddenly. The thought of the family that is so close and yet, so far away. She was becoming home sick. Jason was exercising one of his self taught methods for dealing with stress and anxiety. Which was simply to meditate, and empty your mind. He was oblivious to his surroundings as Robin came up from behind him. Terra turned around first to greet him.

"Hey Robin." Terra said.

This caused Jason to jump and look around. He turned to see Robin.

"Hey, Jason, Batman is on the intercom. He wants to talk." Robin said.

"Alright, I think I can talk now."

The three made their way down through the tower, taking the elevator this time. They came to, what looked like, a military headquarters of some sort. Computer screens and other devices were lit up like Christmas trees all over the room. Robin led them to one off to the side with an image of Batman on it. Jason sat in the seat in front of the screen. "Time to talk." Batman said in his usual "charming" manor.

Jason proceeded to explain everything he could, as best he could, for the next hour or so. Terra and Robin have since left to give him some privacy. After no more could be explained, Batman signed off and instructed Jason to stay at the tower for awhile. With no where else to go and no room for argument, Jason reluctantly got up from his seat and exited the room without a word. Much to his dismay, he didn't know his way around, and so had no idea how to find anyone. He let out a loud sigh, and started walking.


	4. Hot Head

**Chapter four: Hot Head**

Roger was a good kid, for the most part. At least his intentions were good. His methods and actions however, led people to believe he's less than good. He was sitting on the porch of the apartment building he lived in. An old run down place with many of the windows boarded up, and a fire escape hanging off one side by a hinge. The rest of the street wasn't much better, and in many cases worse. All around was filth and garbage littering the street. The people weren't much better.

Roger was scanning the street, looking for anything of interest. Not much really encouraged him to move however, but in this town, something will make you move. As it so happened, when he looked down one end of the street, a gang of people were making their way in his direction.

"What ah you lookin at punk?" one of the gang members said as he caught Roger's eye.

"A group of low life excuses for living flesh." Roger responded with a snarl.

Another of the gang members pulled a gun from his side and held it against Roger's head.

"Look who's talkin. Not even any friends, and to stupid to know when to keep his mouth shut." he said.

Rogers eyes met the man who held the gun. He merely smiled as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it.

"Boo." Roger said as a huge fireball engulfed everyone.

The gang members all jumped make and were scrambling to put out the flames on their clothes and hair. Roger merely sat smiling at them all and watched them jump like rabbits. The gun wielder pointed it at Roger's head.

"You little bastard!" he said and then pulled the trigger.

Another ball of flame erupted in front of Roger. It lingered for a moment as the bullet fired melted into nothing in an instant. Roger now had a large smirk on his face as he remained sitting and looked around at the expressions on everyone's face. A few of the gang members took off while two others were to awestruck to move. The gun wielder however began panicking as his numbers dwindled. Roger's eye caught his and he flinched. With another short flare of flames, the remaining gang members fled. Roger started laughing to himself.

All around this area of the city, it was like this. All the people didn't seem to care of one another, and crime was phenomenal as the police seem to have forsaken the place. Roger was now traversing the area looking for anyone else stupid enough to mess with him. As he walked, he looked at all the people and the terrible shape they were in. If they weren't following the wrong crowd, they were barely living. The few that had managed to make a life here, were being hounded by all the gangs and thugs that resided here.

Roger came to a convenience store and started looking around. The shelves were almost completely bare, save a few snack cakes. Roger wasn't sure why he was here. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, and he had no money to buy anything anyway, and he wasn't here to steal anything. He just had nothing better to do.

"You goin to buy anythin?" the store clerk asked, gun in hand beneath the counter.

"No, just browsing." Roger said.

"Either buy something or leave. I aint got time to deal with rabble like you."

"Hmph"

Roger left the store and continued walking. He came across a group of people who were hounding some kids. With a shrug for no apparent reason, he walked up to the group.

"There a problem here?" Roger said as he stood between the kids and the thugs.

"Is now, your face just ruined my day." one of the thugs said.

"I know how to make it a bit more tolerable. And hell, may even brighten up my day a bit." another thug said.

Roger held his lighter in a fist in one hand and readied his other hand to fight. The kids backed up as one of the thugs threw the first punch.

"Hrrraagh!" the thug's attack was parried and Roger replied with a punch to the gut and shoved the thug away. Just then another thug was swinging a metal bar he picked up, and landed a clean blow against Roger's shoulder. "Ah!" Roger yelled as he fell to one knee.

Another thug was swinging his arm toward Roger, but he ducked away from it, got to his feet, and backed away from his attackers. Then he looked around to make sure no one was near him that he didn't intend to hurt. The kids were watching the fight from the other side of the street. Roger nodded at no one and turned in time to see the metal bar coming for his head. Roger backed up a bit to dodge the attack and the attacker stumbled into him.

Roger took the opportunity to snatch the bar and throw is wielder to the side. He then proceeded to throw the bar down, raised his lighter, and before you could tell it was lit, a jet of flames shot out in front of him, igniting the two thugs in front of him. The thugs clothes burned for a moment, then Roger raised is hand and swiped it in front of his, as if cleaning something, and the flames went out. The thugs proceeded to whimper from their burns as they stumbled away. Roger merely chuckled slightly as he looked down at the last thug that was on the ground at the time.

"You're going to not come around here anymore right?" Roger said to the thug, who was cowering in fear.

"Nnn, nn, no, no of course not, never!" the thug was stuttering, unable to find words.

"Good, no get out of here before I let you burn to ash!" Roger said as he pointed in the direction the other two ran.

The thug scrambled to his feet and took off fast as he could. Roger was laughing to himself at the sight while two of the kids came over to thank him. The other few children stayed across the street, afraid of Roger. Roger returned the thanks, and sent the kids on their way. He then proceeded to wander some more with no destination in mind.


	5. Shocking Developments

**Chapter five: Shocking Developments**

Jason was in the living room with the rest of the titans. He just got finished talking to Batman again, who told him he was not to blame and wouldn't be treated as a criminal. However, he was to remain with the titans until a way to control his power was discovered. So, he was speaking with Terra and Raven about how they control their powers.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions. How I feel determines what I can do, and how I do it." Raven said.

"I dunno, I just sort of, feel it. Like lifting something without touching it." Terra said.

"Well, I was pretty angry when that explosion went off, but I don't think that's entirely how I control it, and I'm afraid I don't know what its like to feel something without touching it, so I don't think this helps me much." Jason was saying disappointedly.

"How do you know you even can control it?" Robin chimed in, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, I guess I don't. More so that I hope I can so that something like what happened does not do so again."

"Lemme run a few tests on you and see if there is anything abnormal about you that may help determine how to begin." Cyborg added as he walked over.

"What kind of tests?" Jason asked, not entirely sure of this.

"Just some DNA tests, check your blood, maybe a CT scan, just the basics!" Cyborg said with a huge grin.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Jason asked.

"No, no, pft! Of course not!" Cyborg said in an almost joking manner.

Before he knew it, Jason was in what looked like a hospital room, but with even more machines. Cyborg proceeded to run his tests, sticking needles in Jason, taking hair, and various other uncomfortable "tests". When it was all over with, Cyborg was going over the data and Jason limped his was over to see the results.

"Interesting," Cyborg said, "your blood cells carry an extremely high number of electrolytes and have some very strange properties to them that essentially act as batteries, carrying small amounts of electricity in them."

Jason didn't know how to respond.

"You're a walking power plant from what I can tell, as you are making your own energy and converting it to electricity on top of your normal bodily functions. Its rather amazing."

"Sooooo how has this not been seen before then? I mean, I've had blood drawn in the past, and had to take a urine test for work. How has this not been noticed before?" Jason asked quizzically.

"Well, could be that this only just started recently. Although a mutation like this would require something to spark it, like radiation or something. Orrrr more likely is that, you've been like this since birth, and as for why no one has seen it, they weren't looking for it. Look over here." Cyborg explained as he pointed to another computer screen.

"Look, these are normal human blood cells," Cyborg said as he pushed some buttons to bring up some animated images, "and these are yours. They are almost identical in appearance. Go a little deeper though, and you start to notice some differences. Still though, most of this is not abnormal, after all no human is exactly the same. However, if you go really deep, you see some new structures in your blood cells."

Jason was enjoying this. Although his grades in school didn't show it, he loved to learn. This was fascinating him.

"Here you can see where the electricity is stored. I've not found out where you are making it though, but I'm guessing it's somewhere in you digestive track. Anyway, as you probably guessed, each blood cell doesn't hold much of a charge. Only about 1000th of a volt. May not be much, but you have a lot of blood, so it adds up. Point is, you are still capable of doing whatever you did in Iowa. How to prevent this, I'm not entirely sure."

After Cyborg's lecture, Jason made his way back to the living room where he found Robin and explained as best he could the results Cyborg found. Beastboy was sitting on the couch, getting annoyed by all the techno talk that was being thrown around. The other titans were out of the tower for the time.

"From my understanding, you just need to learn to control your body more than normal." Robin said, understanding everything almost to well. "Easier said than done I know, but I think I may be able to help you out. I've been taught how to control muscles that normally are automatically controlled without you ever knowing."

"Can you take the psycho babble somewhere else PLEASE! I'm trying to watch my shows here, but you're making my brain hurt! I can't focus!" Beastboy blurted out.

"You're watching cartoons, you don't need a brain to watch them." Jason joked.

"Why else do you think Beastboy watches them so much?" Robin said as he and Jason laughed and walked away.


	6. ashes to Cinders

**Chapter six: ashes to Cinders**

It was getting pretty late now, and Roger decided it was time to head home. The remainder of his day was mostly uneventful. A short power surge struck the entire city, but it was back up as fast as it went away. Many people he came across were dodging him as if he was on fire. He didn't know why, but paid it no mind as this is the norm around here. The sun was now down and the street lights were on, but it was still extremely dark and eerie. Roger didn't mind it though. It was almost comforting to be unable to see the terrible living conditions he was in.

As he walked, he shot small fire balls at some of the trash. It was entertaining to watch the little balls of flame flare without his intervening. He made a point to put out the flames before he was out of range however. Suddenly he could here sirens in the distance. This wasn't to uncommon an event, but it was always worth seeing what ever was going on. He proceeded to walk casually in the direction of the sirens, which coincidently was the same direction of his home. He paid the though no mind and continued walking and starting things on fire/putting them out.

Eventually the sirens got louder as he closed in. Suddenly he realized how close he was to home. The closer he got, the louder the sirens were. After a short while he rounded a corner and could see flashing lights, just as another fire truck blared its horn and raced down the street past Roger. It turned down the street where his apartment was. His pace quickened as he suddenly remembered his mother was home, and feared the worst. Smoke filled the sky and left a terrible stench.

As he rounded the last corner, he finally saw what all the commotion was. A building was burning fiercely, brightening up the block. Flames and smoke billowed out of the windows. Roger hurried to police line and watched the building burn. After a moment, it occurred to him where he was. He looked down one end of the street and did the best he could to count the buildings.

"One, two, thr… three. NO!" Roger yelled as he realized which building this was. Immediately thoughts of his mother raced through his mind was attempted to jump over the barricades the police had erected. Roger was held back however.

"Sir, stay back, its to dangerous." the police officer was trying to calm Roger down.

"My mother is in there! Let me go, I need to save her!"

Roger was struggling to break free of the officer's grip, but was unable. A small piece of burning cloth floated down to land a short distance away. Roger spotted it, gritted his teeth, and created a small flash of flames in front of the officer's face. This caused the officer to let go of Roger. Roger then proceeded to run to the burning building, charging in without thinking. The heat was intense.

The firefighters outside deemed the building un-savable, and were attempting to prevent the fire from spreading instead of putting out the flames. Roger however, charged through the building head first, weakening and dousing flames as he made his way up the stairs. His apartment was only three floors up, but the fire has been burning for some time now, and the stairs would collapse any moment. Knowing this, he pressed on, almost un-phased by the intense heat.

"MOM!" he yelled.

With no response he moved further into the inferno. He made it to the third floor. His room was almost at the other end of the hall. He ran as fast as he could toward his door. A burning support beam came crashing down from over head, barring his way. He immediately extinguished the flame and tried to move past it. He stopped as he looked in the room he was now passing. A small boy and girl held their pet cat and huddled themselves in the far corner of the room. Roger looked at the kids, then toward his apartment. Without another though, he ran at the children, putting out flames as he went.

"Come on, and stay close to me, we'll be alright!" he said grabbing the children's hands.

Back in the hallway, Roger looked back toward his apartment as more debris came crashing down. He turned with the children and ran for the stairs. They were nearly to the bottom when many of the stairs gave in and fell down. The floor below was raging in flames, and it was a pretty high fall.

"Ok, stand back you two." Roger said as he pushed the children up the stairs a bit. He then proceeded to leap to the floor below, landing in a river of flames.

"Ahhh!" he cried as the flames dimmed, then eventually snuffed out. He got to his feet and turned to the children.

"Ok, one at a time, jump!" he cried as he looked at the burns on his hands. The girl jumped with cat in hand and Roger caught her, wincing at the pain he felt. Next, the boy jumped, and Roger caught him with a cringe. The three ran for the exit fast as the could as the building came crumbling down behind them.

When they were out and safely to the waiting firefighters and police, Roger turned to look at the catastrophe that had occurred. A tear rose as he watched the window of his old home disappear as the building collapsed. All he could think of was his mother, and how he could have saved her had he abandoned the children. He fell to his knees and began to cry. A couple firefighters ran over and grabbed him and dragged him back as ash and debris came crashing down.

"Are you alright? That was a mighty crazy stunt you just pulled." one of the firefighters was saying as he checked for injury.

A paramedic came over and took Roger away to an ambulance, the sirens wailed as the doors closed and the ambulance rushed to the nearest hospital. They placed a mask on him to put him to sleep, and Roger took one last chance to look around. The children were in there with him, crying.

Roger woke sometime later in a hospital bed. He looked around but no one was there. Outside the doors he could see nurses and doctors mingling around. One of them opened the door and made their way to some of the machines and started writing on a clipboard. She paused a moment and looked down at Roger.

"Oh, you're awake. Welcome back hero. I'll go inform the doctor." she said, turning around and exiting the room.

Roger didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was gone. Roger tried to sit, and began coughing as he did so. He fell back down however, after he his hands hurt to much to support him. He raised his hands to his face to see them bandaged heavily. He groaned and looked around some more. He started remembering what happened. Tears swelled up again as he thought of his mother. Then he remembered the kids, and looked all around the room as if they would be here. Hastily he tried to get out of bed but was overcome by dizziness. He paused on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. Just then, a doctor came in.

"Good to see you're awake, feeling better?" the doctor asked.

"Where are the kids?" Roger asked, ignoring the doctor's question.

"Kids? Oh you mean the two who came in the ambulance, they didn't make it. The toxic fumes were to much, and they died shortly after arrival here. I'm sorry."

Now Roger was angry. He risked his life to save his mother, got side tracked to save some kids he didn't even know, abandoned his mother, and for what? To save a couple kids who only died shortly after being rescued? He would make whoever did this pay.

All Roger could think about now was revenge. He had a good idea who did this, but now he would need to get to them. For now, he was stuck here, building up a medical bill he couldn't even pay for.

"We need to talk about your insurance." the doctor said, almost as if reading Roger's mind.

"I don't have any, and I want out of here, now." Roger said.

"Well, then we have a problem. You see, we're down a lot of resources with that little stunt you pulled." the doctor made it sound as if Roger had done a terrible thing. Roger merely glared at the doctor as he pulled the needles from his arm. He then stood up.

"You're going to sit here and tell me I was wrong to save those children, just because it cost money to save them? What kind of doctor are you?" Roger was starting to yell.

"One of the best, but I'm not free. Either you pay, or you go to jail." the doctor answered.

Roger stormed out of the room as fast as he could with the doctor hot on his heels.

"Stop! Security!" the doctor yelled.

Two security guards closed in on Roger. Roger ran in the opposite direction of the guards and made his way to an elevator. Once inside he mashed the close door button. When the doors closed, he looked for the 1st floor button and pressed it. Much to his dismay, the doors opened again. He saw the security guards rounding a corner, perhaps looking for another way up. Roger looked up to see the elevator read 1. He laughed to himself and took off again.

"Back here you morons, he's over here!" the doctor was yelling to the guards.

Roger rounded a corner, opposite the direction the guards took, and wound his way through the halls. He came to an intersection, narrowly missing a patient, and was stopped by two more guards. He turned around and ran back and took another path this time. After a short time Roger came to an exit, and promptly took it. It was almost high noon and the sun was high in the sky. He paused only for a moment to get his surroundings and to take a breath. The guards came bursting through the doors and Roger took off again. The guards gave up shortly after. When Roger noticed he wasn't being followed, he stopped for a breather, and to think.

A moment later and Roger was back on his feet. He knew what he was going to do, but now he needed to get back. He needed a ride. Scanning the small area of town he was in, he guessed he must be near the business district. There was a lot of commotion going on, but more than that, there were many people in suits and ties. Although police may respond fast, initially intimidating these people would be easy. With that in mind, Roger walked up to a person getting into his vehicle.

"Out now." Roger said grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him out of his car.

"I'm borrowing this."

He shut the door, and drove off leaving the man reeling. Roger didn't care though. He had only one thing on his mind, revenge. He knew who was to blame, or at least had a good idea. He also knew how to deal with it. He set off, mission in hand.


	7. Jump Start

**Chapter seven: Jump Start**

Jason was lying on the couch of titans tower, sore in every muscle in his body. Robin gave him a workout he would never forget. Jason after all, wasn't very physically fit. He found it hard to complain about a little exercise though, and so stuck with every stretch, punch, and movement that Robin told him to do. "All in the name of justice" he would say. It didn't seem to help much with learning to control his power either. In fact, now he felt "charged", if that's even a feeling.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Robin said as he handed a warm drink to Jason.

Jason could barely lift a hand to grab it, but managed with both hands, sat up right, and took a sip.

"BLEGH!" he yelled, spitting out all that he drank and more.

"That's nasty! What the heck is this?"

"Heh, everyone says that." Robin said, "It's a special remedy Batgirl taught me. Tastes terrible I know, but you will feel like a million bucks in an hour or so if you drink it."

Jason drank it as fast as he could, holding his nose so as to reduce the taste. After he finished, he held back his gag reflexes and turned to see Raven, Starfire, and Terra walking in. Jason had never seen a greater sight than these three beauties together, and couldn't help but let his mind wander. Raven must have taken note, because she gave him a disgusted look and stormed off without saying anything. Everyone merely watched her go, unsure why she acted that way.

"Hello new friend Jason. How goes your day?" Starfire asked Jason as she floated over.

"He looks beat, what'd you do to him Robin?" Terra asked Robin.

"I just gave him a few pointers. Ya know, the basics." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty good considering. Thanks for asking Star." Jason replied. "But I'm no closer to controlling my power. Even worse is I feel "charged"."

This caused Robin to look at Jason worriedly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? We can't let you go nova." Robin said as he came closer to Jason.

"Relax, it's a long way from how I felt last time. Believe me, I can't forget that feeling." Jason yawned. "Where can a I get some sleep at?"

Robin relaxed a bit, but remained suspicious of Jason. Just then Cyborg came in the room.

"Hey Jason, I think I got a way you can use that juice you got building inside you." Cyborg said.

Jason and Robin's faces lit up while Starfire and Terra looked quizzically at Cyborg.

Cyborg led them all to his lab and started pressing buttons. Some screens lit up and started showing images of the blood that he shown Jason earlier. This time however, it was depicting how it flows. Specifically, where it was dropping off the electricity.

"Alright try to keep up now," Cyborg said, "Your blood travels through your heart and veins and arteries to all over your body. Course you know that, its basic biology. Now, your blood is making some weird stops however."

He pressed another button and magnified the image to a specific part on the image.

"There are small depressions in your vessels that cause the blood to flow a bit strangely. Not extremely enough to cause you to notice, but enough to do something. And that something, is drop of the electrical charge they carry."

Jason and Robin were looking on in fascination and understanding while Starfire and Terra had very little idea what Cyborg was talking about.

"More specifically," Cyborg continued, "it's being released into your hairs. Now, I took a hair sample from you earlier, and it showed small traces of copper in it. How you are still alive with ANY amount of copper floating through your blood stream like that is beyond me, BUT! It has turned your hair into a sort of, antenna that controls the flow of electricity."

"That's great and all, but I can't exactly control the blood in my body beyond slowing its flow, and I can't move my hair willingly, so how does this help?" Jason asked.

"Well, you actually can control your hair. In fact, you have some extra muscles. Well, not just some, but a LOT of extra muscles, small though they may be. You merely need to learn to control them, and I'm sure you will be able to control your powers." Cyborg concluded.

Now Jason was hopeful. A way to control his power? Sounds easier than it is to be sure, but Jason was determined to learn to control this. Perhaps then, he can make up for the destruction he caused. Or at the very least, prevent it from happening again.

"This is great news, but how do I learn to control muscles didn't even know I had?" Jason asked.

"I suggest focusing on the specific muscles and training yourself to use them." Robin said.

"Or perhaps a deep relaxing massage would help you to learn to use your new muscles." Starfire said with a large grin on her face.

"I can do it!" Terra said with her hands up, and a grin on her face as well.

The two girls grabbed Jason and stole him away to the women's spa room and threw him on a table.

"Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Starfire said as she proceeded to pound away at Jason's back.

"Ah! Oof! Ouch!" Jason cried with every blow, "I thought this was supposed to be relaxing?"

"Let me try!" Terra chimed. She began rubbing Jason's shoulders and Jason began to relax.

"That's more like it."

Then, Terra dug her elbows into Jason's back and began rubbing hard enough to break bone. Jason was unable to take a breath to protest and was at the mercy of the two girls.

Just then, the door to the spa opened and Robin waited at the door.

"I don't think this is how to go about it." Robin said as he snatched away Jason.

In the blink of an eye, Jason and Robin sat on the floor of Robin's room with Robin holding a small box.

"Alright, try not to move now." Robin said as he reached into the box.

"This'll hurt only for a second." he said as he pulled a long needle out of the box.

"Acupuncture is a great way to relax."

Jason was to scared to move or stop Robin and so awaited the inevitable.

Just then, the door burst open and Cyborg stomped in.

"You're hurting the poor kid spikey! I got the perfect remedy for this one!" Cyborg said snatching Jason away.

Although the smells were gone, Jason still felt sick from the motion of riding on Cyborg's shoulder. He could taste the drink again.

Cyborg put Jason back on the medical table, and grabbed a couple wires.

"SHOCK THERAPY!" Cyborg yelled.

Jason looked on hopelessly as Cyborg manically closed in.

Just at the last second, Jason was engulfed in a shroud of darkness, and before he knew what happened, was sitting face to face with Raven up on the roof.

"You want to learn to control some new muscles? You start with the brain and mind." Raven said.

Beastboy came flying through the door to the roof wearing a clown costume.

"I got the perfect way to get you to use those mu.. Oof!" Beastboy said as Raven telekinetically threw him back through the door.

"Now then, clear your mind. Focus on your breathing. Release all of your thoughts. Then, focus on your muscles. Get your mind accustom to using them." Raven was commanding.

Jason did as she told, relieved that this method didn't involve pain of some sort. It was also nice to be in the company of this girl.

"I thought I told you to clear your mind?" Raven said.

"Sorry" Jason said blushing.

For the next few hours, the two remained on the roof and meditated. Every so often Raven would give him instruction and Jason would obey. He remained silent, perfectly content with listening to her voice. He knew better than to make her mad though.

Terra was now outside. She was sparring with Robin. Beastboy and Starfire were out with them, cheering them on while Cyborg monitored them. For the time, the match was even. Every rock Terra threw was dodged or countered by Robin and Terra blocked every attack Robin threw. It was very even. After a while of dodging and blocking, Robin tried to go for a surprise attack and leapt for Terra, who countered by throwing a boulder straight up.

The spectators watched the boulder fly higher and higher with the combatants oblivious to what they've done. Starfire took off after the boulder while Beastboy morphed into hawk and took flight toward the two meditators up top the tower who are unaware of the large boulder coming down upon them.

"Heads up!" Cyborg yelled as loud as he could.

This sparked Robin and Terra into action. Terra lifted a mound of dirt and carried the two up the tower as fast as she could.

_ds up!_

"Did you hear something?" Jason asked.

"Quiet, meditation requires you to not be burdened be trivial sounds." Raven snapped.

Just then, Beastboy swooped through them as a mighty pterodactyl, sweeping the two up and moving them just out of range as the boulder came crashing down, putting a huge hole in the roof with Starfire clinging to it, still trying to stop it. Raven and Jason lay dazed on the roof while Beastboy is checking over them to make sure they are ok.

"You two alright? You could have been killed!" Beastboy shouted. "You need to open your eyes every once and a while."

Terra and Robin were now landing on the roof.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin yelled rushing to the two on the ground.

Terra was scared she had hurt someone, and felt terrible for damaging the tower, and so thought it best to stay to the side for now. Starfire was now rising from the crater in the roof, carrying the boulder.

"Although I did not stop it, I deduced the damage, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Reduced, and yes, thank you star." Robin replied after seeing that his comrades were alright.

"What happened?" Raven asked sternly, trying to suppress the annoyance of being interrupted during meditation.

"Guess we went a bit overboard on our sparring." Robin replied hesitantly.

_Sigh_ "At least everyone is alright." Raven said as she looked down to where Jason was laying.

Much to everyone's surprise however, Jason was not there. Everyone immediately looked around, but he was no where to be found.

"Titans, split up, we have to find Jason!" Robin yelled, "Starfire and Terra search outside, Beastboy and I will head inside. Raven, go down and inform Cyborg and you two start from the bottom. Titans, GO!"

With that, everyone scattered.


	8. Misfire

**Chapter eight: Misfire**

Roger was back in his section of town. A nice car like the one he was driving was bound to attract a lot of attention, so he needed to ditch it.

The first person he saw on the side of the road, he pulled up to, and gave the keys to the man.

"Here, it's yours." Roger said.

"Thanks." the man replied.

After that, Roger made his way through the city streets until coming to the main hideout of a gang of thugs known as Poison. These are the ones he met the other day, and his best bet for finding the ones who burned down his home and killed his mother.

He made no point to be subtle. Grabbing the lighter he pulled out of the car, he lit it quick and grabbed the flame, the promptly held the flame to the large steel door and began heating it. From behind the doors he could hear commotion. Once the door began to melt, Roger got ready to break in.

"The hell is going on?" one of the thugs said as he watched the door melting away.

"Go check it out." another thug said shoving the first toward the door.

"Alright I'm going."

As soon as the thug's face could be seen, Roger created a massive explosion of flame that annihilated the door and threw the thug to the other side of the room unconscious. The other thugs backed away from the door, unsure of what to do.

"What was that?" a thug said as a loud creak sounded throughout the room.

A large explosion went off next to the thug, throwing him into the other hard. A large hole in the side of the building, which is now crumbling, remains lit all around the edge, but not spreading. Through the flame, Roger walks over the rubble to the two thugs now lying on top of each other. He grabs one by the collar, holds his hand to his chest, and starts intensifying the small flame he had.

"Ahhhh!" the thug screamed in agony.

"Who was it that started the apartment of fire?" Roger demanded.

"What? Ahhh!" the thug could barely think through the pain.

The other thug raised the gun he wielded and started to point it at Roger's head. Roger, without looking, sent a flame that instantly melted the barrel of the gun.

"One of you better start talking or you're both going up in flames." Roger threatened.

"Ok, ok!" the thug on the ground said, "it wasn't us, honest!"

"Then who was it!" Roger yelled, sending a flame to the thugs face, singing some of his facial hair.

"Ok, OK! It was, ummm.. Those kids from down the block!" the thugs eyes were transfixed on the flame that grew ever so slightly large with every passing moment.

"More specific, now!"

"The ones who harass the kids!"

"Thanks for the help." Roger said as he dropped the thug in his hand.

As he left, Roger put out the flames he walked through. He then hurried to where the small gang usually hung out. It was a ways a way from here, and already it was starting to get dark. He was regretting abandoning the vehicle. He kept the thought out of his mind though so as to stem the anger that was building in him, lest he do something horrible.

He came to the block where the three men usually hang out. They weren't here. In fact, the entire street was empty. The only sound that could be heard was of the subway below the streets a few blocks away. No Roger was angry. He has no leads and his only option is to wait for the gang to come back to their normal place. His impatience and lack of time available denied him the ability to wait. The Poison gang was sure to be looking for him after what he's done. Even worse, Roger wasn't hard to find, and he knew it.

Roger started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it would do no good to sit idly by and wait for his enemies to catch up with him. He made it to the end of the block when he came across a young kid rounding the corner. Roger immediately recognized him as one of the kids he helped only the day before.

"Hey, its you." the kid said, "I thought you were in jail. The news said you started that fire."

Roger became even more angry at this news. Not only did he lose the only person in life that he cared for, he was being blamed for her demise.

"Don't believe everything they say." Roger responded, try desperately to hold back his feelings and talk normal.

"Any idea where the guys that were picking on you yesterday are at?"

"Yeah, well, sorta. They left town not long after you kicked their butts. They made sure to pick on me and my friends one last time before they left though. Said something about payback. I dunno, couldn't hear to well with Johnny on top of me. I did hear Jump City though, maybe that's where they're going?"

"Thanks kid, I owe you." Roger said with a smile.

"Naw, now we're even. Take care ok?"

With that one and a million chance, Roger had new hopes of making his mother's killers pay. Vague though the information may be, he was still glad to be leaving this dump. "Perhaps after all this is over, I could start a new life there." Roger said to himself. "Now how do I get there? Already ditched my only ride and I aint got any money." He pondered for a moment. "Got it." he said as he made his way back to the Poison gang hideout.

Upon arriving, Roger ducked behind a building, as a large gathering of gang members were outside the building, arguing about what happened. The two Roger spoke with, were on their knees. Roger didn't care much for this event. They all deserved to be punished. Just, not like this. He wasn't going to play hero and save them though, that would be much to dangerous. It was already suicide what he was planning.

Roger looked to the sky, which was a deep blue as the sun was going down. A streak of bright blue flew across the sky. A second later, water started falling on the street, all along where the blue streak passed. _Must be a sign. _Roger thought to himself. He looked back at the gang and when they were all looking away, he took off to the other side of the street.

He was now on the opposite side of where the group was, and further away, but he now had a better view of the situation. He went around a corner and into an alleyway and ducked behind some trash cans. From there, he counted the men. "16, can't take on that many guns." he said quietly. He waited a moment and pondered his options. Charge in and hope for the best? Wait it out and see what happens? Or look for another mode of transportation? He knew most of what he was doing was based on luck, but he also knew the chance of finding a working vehicle around here was slim to none, so he waited, not wanting to cause any more damage or bring any more attention to himself.

With a stroke of luck, the majority of the group entered the building. Two guards remained outside. Now was his opportunity. He still had to take the two by surprise however, or they would simply call the rest back. So, Roger ran through the alley and circled around the street. When the guards were in sight, he made his way casually across the street and walked in there direction, face down, trying to look unassuming. When he got about twenty feet from the nearest guard, they jumped into action.

"Turn your ass around, or you're getting a cap in yo ass." the first guard said.

Roger paused where he was. They were to far away for him to use his abilities effectively.

"I just need to pass on by, my house is two buildings away. I'll run if that makes you feel any better." Roger said, trying to find a way to get closer.

"Hell no, you turn your ass around and run around the block. No one goes past this building. Get movin, last warnin."

Roger was out of options. If he left now only to come back, they would be very suspicious, and likely would open fire without any word or thought. It was now or never.

"Alright fine," Roger said as he raised his hands up, "I'll go, just, anyone got a light by chance? No? alright."

Roger lit the lighter he held in one hand and created a wild fireball that completely engulfed him. The two guards were thrown back from the heat and shielded their faces. Roger darted to the nearest vehicle and jumped in as fast as he could, putting out the fire as he went. He turned the key and revved the engine, and took off while the guards started firing at him. He ducked to avoid the bullets, barely being able to see over the dash board, and narrowly dodged a street sign. He squealed the wheels as he rounded a corner and sped up. When he noticed he wasn't being shot at, he looked back to see if he was being followed. He laughed manically to him self as the realization of what he just did hit him.

"Hoowa! That was some James Bond shit right there! Damn I'm good!" he cheered. "Now then, which way to Jump City?" He said as he looked around to get his bearings.


	9. Click!

**Chapter nine: "Click!"**

The titans were scrambling all over the place looking for Jason. Raven and Cyborg were on the second floor, checking every room and looking for any signs of Jason's presence with no luck. Terra and Starfire searched high and low outside and then began searching the surrounding waters and shore line, but no luck there either. Robin and Beastboy were now in the living room of the tower with Beastboy in the form of a bloodhound and trying to find a scent.

"How does someone just disappear like that?" Beast boy asked as he reverted to human form, "I mean, I know Raven can do that, but even she can be seen doing it."

"Not sure, but all that matters right now is that we find him." Robin said hastily, "If what he did to Iowa happened here, the damage would be far greater."

"I know I know, but there's no sign he even left. No scent led back down the stairs and I doubt he jumped off the building. Hey wait, what if he didn't leave? What if he was taken?"

This caused Robin to tense up. This hadn't occurred to him. Destructive power like that would certainly be sought after by some of the worst villains he knew.

"Not likely, none of the tower's warning systems went off." Robin concluded with a quiet sigh to himself. "Keep searching, he's bound to show up somewhere."

As if on queue, Jason was standing in the center of the living room, looking over his hands, then the rest of his body. He grew a bright red as he noticed he wasn't wearing clothes. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him and spotted the two titans on either end of the room, searching every nook and cranny. Beastboy was once again in his dog form. Jason started to walk quietly toward the bathroom when Beastboy reverted to human form again.

"Hey Robin, you smell that?" he yelled across the room as he turned to face his comrade.

His gaze was immediately taken to Jason however, who was trying his best to cover himself.

"DUUUUUUDE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin turned to look and Beastboy who was shielding his eyes and waving something away. He turned to see what caused the commotion and faced Jason.

"Uhhhhh you ok?" Robin asked, not sure whether he should turn away or if that would be rude.

"Quick, I need some clothes!" Jason was trying to suppress his yell, as he didn't want the girls to see.

"_No sign of him here, we're moving to the next floor." _Raven's voice called over Robin's radio.

He slowly picked it up and held it to his mouth, "Uhhhh that's alright, we found him. Mission accomplished."

"Come on, clothes now!" Jason was getting desperate now.

Unfortunately for him, the living room had a huge window on one side that faced the city, where Terra and Starfire were returning from their search. The two came up to the window and saw Jason's backside and burst out laughing. Terra was falling to the ground as she lost concentration while Starfire floated higher and higher as she laughed harder. Jason turned around and saw the two and turned beat red from head to toe. Then he spun around to plead to Robin for clothes. Before he could say anything, Robin was holding a bathrobe up to him.

"Put this on for now." Robin said as he dropped the robe into Jason's hands.

Jason didn't hesitate. He flung the robe around and tied it tight and looked around to see if anyone else saw him. With a sigh he slumped over to the couch and fell hard into the soft cushions. He wanted to hide, but had no where to go that he couldn't be found anyway. So he did his best to suppress his embracement and looked up to see all the titans standing before him. Starfire and Terra had their hands to their mouth, trying to suppress their giggling, while Beastboy and Robin looked a bit disturbed, and Raven and Cyborg had no clue what had happened.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"I don't even know. One second, I'm on the roof try to figure out what was going on, the next, everything flashed for second, then I was…" Jason was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to describe what happened. "As far as I know I was dead. All I saw was bright flashing lights winding in every direction. When I saw this room, I tried to run out to it and just sorta, appeared I guess. Felt like I got shocked and then, boom here I am."

The others didn't know what to make of this.

"Soooo why weren't you wearing any clothes?" Beastboy asked.

"I dunno. For what its worth, I think I fell in that hole in the roof."

Everyone made their way back to the roof. Upon inspection, Jason's clothes were in the hole. They were torn and burned from the wiring that was now exposed. Robin examined it and thought hard. Everyone else waited up top the hole for their leader's deduction.

"Hey Cyborg, you said Jason has electricity running through him right?" Robin asked as he pulled himself out of the hole.

"Yeah, sort of, so?" Cyborg answered, unsure where Robin was going with this.

"What if Jason turned into electricity and traveled through the wires? That would explain the light and winding tunnels as the electric current."

"Well, from what I've seen since joining the titans, I suppose anything is possible. So I guess this means he can dematerialize himself and travel through the wiring of the tower?"

"Seems that way. Apparently you can't bring your clothes with you though."

"Apparently" Jason answered rhetorically.

"Well now that that mystery is solved, lets get to work fixing this hole shall we?"

Everyone got to work fixing the large hole in the roof. Cyborg followed the schematics he long since had in his systems with Robin going off of memory, Starfire, Terra, and Beastboy gathered materials and tools, while Raven merely watched, not wanting to get dirty. Jason sat off to the side feeling useless and exposed wearing only a bathrobe. There was nothing he could do however, as he had no idea how to repair a normal roof, much less this sophisticated tower.

"Come with we." Raven demanded as she walked past Jason. "We're only getting in the way so we'll so do something a bit more productive, and quiet."

Jason said nothing and followed Raven down through the tower. She took him all the way down to the training room, which was almost halfway down the tower. With everyone so busy up top, this was the quietest part of the tower. They entered the room and made their way to an empty patch of floor with wrestling mats from wall to wall.

"Sit." Raven said, and Jason obeyed.

"We're going to try meditating again."

Jason wasn't entirely sure why Raven was so bent on getting him to meditate, but he was feeling tired from his training with Robin much earlier in the day. In fact, he was amazed he was still awake. It must have been that drink he concluded.

"Empty your mind. Focus on your breathing, but don't fall asleep."

Jason chuckled at the notion.

"Wish I had some actual clothes, I'm feeling naked wearing only this."

"Quiet! We are meditating. Right now we do not care about our physical appearance. Besides, you have no other clothes or you would be wearing them right now."

She was right, and Jason felt stupid for saying anything. Nevertheless, he managed to clear his mind and meditate, for a time.

Jason opened his eyes to a violent shaking. He looked up to see Starfire and Robin looking down at him awkwardly.

"Perhaps you should go to your bed yes?" Starfire said with concern in her voice.

"Where's Raven, we were supposed to be meditating. I guess I dozed off." Jason said, still groggy.

"She's around here somewhere, but I think your meditation is over, its 9am." Robin replied.

"Really? Well, ummm… I still need some clothes."

"I sent Beastboy and Terra out to get you some, they should be back soon. I suggest waiting in the living room for them. There's breakfast up there too, if Cyborg didn't finish it."

"Thanks"

Jason made his way back up the tower to the living room. The aroma of bacon was strong and his stomach began to roar at him. His pace quickened as the smell got stronger. He finally made it to the doors that lead into the living room and would have walked right into them, had they not automatically opened. When he entered he saw Cyborg behind the counter cleaning up.

"Any left?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Afraid not, I just cleaned everything up. Sorry man." Cyborg replied.

Jason was saddened and laid his head on the counter. No sooner had his head touched the counter when Cyborg slammed a plate in front of his face and cried, "Just kidding, I saved some for ya, don't worry." Then he turned back to his cleaning duties.

"Wow thanks!" Jason said excitedly, "Looks great!"

"Thanks, made it myself." Cyborg said, "Hey, just because you're not part of our team, doesn't mean we're going to treat you bad. What kind of heroes would we be if we couldn't even show a guest a bit of hospitality!"

"You guys have shown more than just a bit of hospitality that's for sure."

Beastboy and Terra entered the room.

"Here ya go," Beastboy said as he placed a pair of pants and shirt on the counter next to Jason, "Hope they fit. Couldn't really make out the sizes on your old clothes tags, so I got as close as I could. You owe me for this."

"Beastboy" Cyborg warned.

"What, I was only kidding. Happy to do it! Hey Cy, think Jason here would be up for stank ball?"

Jason paused in his chewing upon hearing this.

"I dunno, ask him."

"Well?" Beastboy was looking face to face with Jason now. It was strange looking at a green skinned person with a fang hanging out of his mouth. It made Jason uncomfortable.

"Maybe later, I'd like to look into powers some more first." Jason tried not to sound offensive.

"Alright, maybe later then. Hope you get somewhere with your powers."

Beastboy ran off and Jason finished his meal, then got dressed. He was finishing up in the bathroom when all of a sudden a big red light started flashing. Jason panicked. What was going on? Then over the intercom came Robin's voice, "Titans, we got trouble. Hive 5 are making trouble at the docks." Jason rushed out the door and ran to the living room where he saw Cyborg and Beastboy exiting the room.

"What do I do?" Jason yelled.

"Just wait here, we'll be back soon." Beastboy yelled back as the doors shut.

A moment later the alarm shut off and Jason was left standing in a large empty room with cameras all over the place watching his every move. As bad as he felt being around when everyone was here, he felt twice as bad when they left. He let out a long deep sigh, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Guess I'll just, sit and wait."

For the next hour, Jason remained on the couch, flipping through channels. He was to afraid of getting lost or doing something he shouldn't to go exploring, and he was still sore from the previous days training to want to go outside. So he remained glued to the couch. As he flipped through the channels, the controller started to feel weird.

Once he took notice of how strange the remote felt, he placed it on the table and looked at his hands. They seemed normal. He picked up the remote again and rubbed his fingers across it. It felt normal now. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to channel surfing for a moment. A minute later and controller was feeling weird again. This time he inspected the remote while it was still in his hand. Looking as close as he could, he noticed the small hairs on his fingers were clinging to the remote!

"Whoa" Jason said in amazement.

He played around some more and moved his hand around the remote. Eventually he took his hand off it a little bit and saw small amounts of electricity jumping between his fingers and the remote.

"Coooool"

Suddenly, he dropped the remote. To his astonishment, the small streams of electricity held on and extended from his hand to the remote, now on the floor.

Jason continued playing around for the next few hours, trying every way he could think of to manipulate these electric currents. As he willed it, it seemed to happen. He could feel the hairs all over his body tingle with energy as he manipulated it to his will. He watched as the lights danced around his arm. He even managed to keep it from jumping from his body to the wall or lights. Then, the doors opened, an the titans walked in, battered and bruised, and burned.

"Check it out!" Jason cheered as he put on a small light show.

"Ehhhh" all the titans said in unison, to tired to care at the moment.

"Come on guys look, I can control my power!" Jason was so excited to show everyone, but they were just in no mood to take notice right now.

"That's great Jason, congratulations." Robin said as he let out a big yawn. "We're beat though, so we're going to go to bed."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the remote as the titans all went to their bedrooms to sleep.


	10. Heroes and Villains

**Chapter ten: Heroes and Villains**

Roger entered Jump City early that morning. The city was buzzing with activity. It felt almost like home to him. The only real difference, was how clean the place was. No noticeable traces of crime existed. _"This would be a nice place to live" _Roger thought to himself, _"but I have things to do first." _He had little inclination as to how he was going to find these three, but not he had all the time in the world to do so.

Roger drove around for the next hour, taking in the sights and got himself acquainted with as much of the city as he could. He took particular note of the giant T off the coast. _"Must be a tourist attraction." _Once he felt comfortable, and consequently ran out of gas, he made his way to the darkest part of the city. In comparison to where he'd been living, this wasn't bad at all. Still, it was the best place to find the bad men he was searching for.

With the car empty of fuel it was no longer any use, so Roger simply left it along the street. He proceeded to walk along the streets, noting the populace and how happy they seemed to be. It made him feel peaceful. He remained focused however, even if he didn't know what to do next. He came to what looked to be some new buildings being placed in the middle of town. It was strange that new buildings went up in the center of town and not on the edge or outskirts, but it was happening and Roger paid it little mind.

The more he thought, the more he concluded he was now wasting his time. It was such a large city, how could he find three measly people? Whether it was the thought of how impossible his mission was or if it was the aura this city gave off, Roger decided to change gears and start establishing a home. He didn't know where to begin however, as he was now a wanted criminal and so couldn't legally get a home. He didn't have any money anyway so where to begin?

As he wandered, trying to come up with a plan, Roger came to the dockyard. He didn't realize where he was until the smell of fish and oil overtook his nostrils. He looked around here some more for a job offer or something to get him started, but no luck. All of a sudden, a large explosion went off near the end of the pier. Roger raced toward the fireball in the distance, if only to see what happened. When he got there, five teenagers wearing odd costumes were huddled around, watching the flames burn. Roger ran up to them to make sure they were alright.

"You ok?" Roger said panting as he came up to the teens, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Well looky what we have here, a good Samaritan. Lets show him what comes of being "good"." the small one said.

Before Roger knew what had happened, he was on his back a few feet away from where he was standing, unable to breathe. A few more voices could be heard in the distance. Then the clashing of metal and various explosions started going off. Roger tried his hardest to sit up and see what was going on. He watched as some new people shown up. A girl in purple was flying around throwing green balls around that were exploding. Another girl wearing a leotard was floating around, shrouded in black. A green animal thing that kept changing to various animals was rampaging. More was going on, but Roger couldn't focus well enough to see it.

When he came to, Roger ran up to the burning building, dodging the carnage that was going on around him. He grabbed a bit of fire, then put out the rest of the flames. From there, he turned around and created a massive explosion of flames between everyone, knocking them all back. Once everyone recovered, they all stared at Roger, who was now the center of attention.

"What the, who the heck are you?" the small kid from earlier demanded.

"Who are you with?" a boy in red yelled from the other side.

"I like him." a girl with pink hair said.

"Lets get out of here, we did our job." a man in yellow with a shield said.

"Right!" and the first five people Roger seen took off.

"Titans, stop them!" the red boy yelled.

The other four ran off, chasing the other group, while the red boy came up to Roger.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Roger responded calmly.

The boy in red looked at the previously burning building, then back at Roger.

"Well, nice work on putting out the fire, but now the bad guys are getting away. I suggest you stay out of the way from now on before you get hurt." With that, the boy in red took off.

Roger turned around to be on his way. He wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened, but he tried to not let it bother him. When he turned around to start on his way again, he was face to face with, what can only be described as, a giant eye.

"Hey there!" the eye said, "Name's See-More, nice to meet ya!" See-More introduced himself and extended a hand. Roger took a few steps back and bumped into someone else. He turned to see the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Hey now, what's the rush? It's your lucky day." she said, "Our employer has taken a liking to your abilities and offers an audience with you."

"Oh really, who are you, and what kind of offer?" Roger said, debating whether it was a good idea to say no to these two or not.

"Oh, just some hired hands. All I can say about the offer is it pays well."

"Alright, well, what if I refuse?"

"Well then," See-More said, "You BECOME refuse."

Roger had since put out his flames and so had no way to defend himself. In any case, he needed money, so perhaps with was indeed a stroke of luck on his part. Although it felt more like a trap.

"Alright, take me to your leader." Roger replied.

Everything went black.

When sight returned to him, Roger was dazed and unable to see clearly. He took in his surroundings as best he could. Even as his vision cleared, it was still to dark in this room to get much detail. The only thing he could see clearly was what looked to be a throne. Upon the throne sat the silhouette of a man.

"Welcome to my home. I hear you're quite the Samaritan." the man on the throne said without moving a muscle. "You interrupted my plans and for that, you should be punished. However, seeing as you have some potential, I think you may be able to redeem yourself."

Roger tried hard as he could to see the man in front of him, but he seemed to be wearing dark clothing that made it nearly impossible to distinguish him from the surrounding shroud. The only noticeable feature was a bright orange potion of the mans head.

"I am willing to pay you handsomely of course. I may also be willing to forget about your, good deed."

"What do you want me to do?" Roger said. He didn't have much choice here, as if he said no he was sure to be killed. Besides, if he can get some easy money to start him off, all the better.

"First, you must show me what you can do."

Roger hesitated, he didn't see any flames anywhere. He reached in his pocket for his lighter but couldn't find it. It must have been taken from him when he was brought down here.

"Got a light?" he said as calmly as he could.

Almost without moving, the man on the throne through something to Roger. If not for a short shimmer of light that reflected off of the metal casing, Roger would never have caught it. He immediately lit it and put on a show.

After a moment, the man on the chair spoke, "Bravo, and good show. I think you could be very useful indeed."

"So what's your name?" Roger said without thinking.

"You will have my name when you deserve it. For now, you will follow these fine minions of mine and do as they say." the man said, almost threateningly.

As he spoke, the five people from before walked up behind Roger and looked at him menacingly. Roger wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into, but he had no other options.


	11. Connection

**Chapter eleven: Connection**

Titans Tower was now buzzing with activity again as all the titans were awake. Robin and Cyborg were with Jason, monitoring and studying his abilities as Jason put on a display of dancing electricity and showed off all he had learned. He was now able to magnetize metals and pull them to himself and pull electricity from objects, or power up ones without. He was learning very quickly how to control himself.

"This is great, check this out." Jason said.

He threw a couple streams of electricity nearly to the other side of the room and pulled a weight bar from the bench to himself.

"That's impressive." Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah, and your vitals look great. Though you may want to be careful, you are losing your charge pretty quickly. You don't have an infinite supply of power after all." Cyborg said.

"Yeah but check this out," Jason said as he sent another stream to a nearby wall, "I can take the power from the building to charge myself up. I technically have an unlimited supply of power."

"Just be careful with it so we don't have.."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's not like I can forget. I'm being careful after all. The only thing is, I have to remember to empty myself of energy before I go to bed so something doesn't happen while I sleep."

"I'm glad you're thinking about it. Now we just need a way for you to store your energy when it builds up."

"I think we got some car batteries in the garage that he could charge up." Cyborg said.

"Sounds good, just don't go overboard with your powers alright? You could still pretty easily shut off the power to the tower." Robin said.

"Alright, I'll be careful."

"Ya know, with your powers, you could make a pretty good team mate. Whata ya say, wanna be a Teen Titan?"

Jason was thrilled at the idea of being a hero, but didn't think he could do it. Despite the powers he wielded, he still wasn't physically fit and probably would do more harm than good. Even so, if Robin offered, he was probably already aware of the drawbacks.

"Really, yeah, that'd be great! Not sure how useful I'd be right now though." Jason said excitedly.

"Don't worry about it. We will train you proper and get you to hero status in no time." Robin said.

"First things first though, you can't be a super hero without a secret identity. You'll need something to cover your face up as well I think. In fact, I may just have any idea for that."

Robin walked off, leaving Cyborg and Jason in the dark.

"Uhhh ok." Jason said, a bit confused.

"Well I guess that means I get to help you make a name for yourself." Cyborg said, "How about Jolt?"

"No, that sounds like a name you give to a pet. Besides, I think it's taken already."

"Hmmm how about… Jump Start, that's a good name right?"

"No, that sounds a bit cheesy, and doesn't quite fit right."

The two thought about it for a moment, then Jason had it.

"Spark! I'm going with Spark. Not only doesn't fit with my powers, but it's easily turned into Sparks or Sparky. Anyway, it's available I'm sure if nothing else."

"Spark? Alright if that's what you want. Seem a bit bland to me, but it is your name so, Spark it is!" Cyborg said.

After the decision was made, Cyborg and Jason made their way back to the living room to announce Jason's new title and status. Cyborg made an announcement from his arm communicator the intercom for everyone to meat up in the living room. When they got there, everyone's attention was Cyborg and Jason. This made Jason very uneasy.

"Listen up everyone, we got a new member to the team. Introduce yourself." Cyborg said, shoving Jason forward.

"Well, like he said, Robin has asked me to join you guys as a titan. With that, my new secret identity is, Spark."

Everyone remained silent, and merely stared at Jason. Jason became even more uncomfortable.

"Spark? That's what we'll be calling you?" Beastboy said, "How about Supercharge, or Megawatt, or Volto the Supercharged Megawatt?"

"I think it's a wonderful name!" Starfire cheered, "I shall make a congratulatory dish from my home world to celebrate!"

"Grats, and welcome to the team!" Terra said.

"Yippee" was all Raven said.

"Hold on there star, we don't want to kill him with your evil food now, I'LL make the celebratory meal!" Cyborg said as he rushed over to the kitchen.

"Ok ok, Spark. Welcome to the team." Beastboy said as he walked over to shake Jason's hand.

Robin entered the room a moment later carrying a piece of metal.

"Here, try this on." he said as he handed the formed piece of metal to Jason.

"What is this?" Jason asked as he held up to inspect it.

"It's an alien metal. I was given that on my birthday a few years back. It really cool because it can almost turn invisible when you shock it. Try it out."

Jason sent a small electric charge between his hands and through the metal. To his amazement, the metal seemed to have disappeared.

"Whoa nice, but how does this help with protecting my identity if you can just see through it anyway?"

"This isn't the mask you'll be wearing yet. I've got some modifications to do to it. Trust me though, you'll like it."

For the next half an hour, everyone sat around and chatted while they waited for the food to get ready. Robin was telling stories about the titan's exploits and adventures. Cyborg and Beastboy were each trying to be the center of attention and made sure to glorify themselves every time they came up in the stories. Starfire listened intently to Robin as if being read a bedtime story. Terra was forming the metal to fit Jason's face better, then joined in with her own versions of the stories. Raven sat off to the side, almost ignoring everyone while she read her book.

After everyone ate, they all went their separate ways. Robin took the mask to add his modifications, Beastboy and Cyborg continued arguing about who was better in the stories, Terra and Starfire were watching the Discovery channel on the TV., and Raven remained at her seat, reading her book. Jason felt compelled to thank her. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Thanks" Jason said.

Raven's eyes left the page for only a second to look at Jason.

"For what?" Raven asked as she went back to reading.

"I'm not sure what you did, if anything, but I feel like I wouldn't have gotten control of my powers without your help, so thanks."

"You're welcome." Raven replied softly.

"Maybe we could meditate together again sometime?"

"If you're trying to ask me out on a date, it's not going to happen." Raven said as if she heard this a thousand times before.

"Well, I guess that was eventually going to happen," Jason now had a small smirk on his face, "but that's not what I meant. I understand though. I'll leave you to your book."

"Meditation would be nice." Raven said quickly as Jason got out of his seat.

Jason smiled and walked to the girls on the couch. He knew already that Raven would find him when next she wanted company. He sat down heavily, and the two girls seemed completely oblivious to his presence. On the TV., there were slugs crawling up a tree with the narrator describing every detail.

"Good show?" Jason asked, trying to break the silence. It didn't work however.

"Um, banana slugs, huge buggers. I've not seen one myself, but my brothers would talk about them a lot."

Still no reaction.

"Either of you two have any siblings?" Jason asked.

This caused Terra to look at him.

"All of my family is beneath the earth. I don't see them very often, but they are still there." Terra said, trying not to open any fresh wounds of Jason's, but also to be polite.

"Ah, well I'm sure they're doing alright then." Jason said.

"Well, anyone want…" Jason was cut off to the sound of the alarm going off again. Robin rushed into the room.

"Titans, Hive 5 are back. Spark, follow me." Robin said as he tossed the unfinished mask to Jason.

Everyone was up and moving with Jason struggling to keep up. He quickly put on his mask and sent a charge into it so he could see. To his amazement, a heads up display came up that was showing the names of everyone he looked at and their "status". He tried to ignore this for the time being while he made his way to the t-car. Everyone who could fly was doing so, leaving Cyborg, Robin, and Jason to be driven to their destination. Jason took this time to familiarize himself with the new mask.

"Whoa, how does this work?" Jason asked.

"It's not finished yet, but you can shock certain parts of it to get different effects. For now, you only have the HUD you are seeing now, and night vision. I wouldn't suggest trying that right now." Robin replied.

The ride was a bit long. Jason was trying out the mask and seeing just how much he could do with it. When he shocked a certain part, it would cause the system to give details on whatever he was looking at. How it did it, Jason did not know, but if this was the unfinished version, he couldn't wait to get the entire thing.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. Just as the report said, the Hive 5 were here, robbing a bank. Cyborg parked the car and the titans scrambled out. Overhead, Raven, Starfire, and Terra floated with Beastboy now on the ground, ready to transform.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, and everyone charged their opponents.

Jason had no idea what he was doing, but followed in anyway. When all the fighting commenced, he looked around frantically for someone to shock. In all the smoke and explosions however, it was difficult to discern friend from foe. That was alleviated however when one of the came charging for Jason.

"Oh look, fresh meat!" the giant man chanted as he charged head first at Jason.

Jason was a bit shaken and fumbled his powers, causing his mask to go haywire. Just before the big man plowed him over, a large boulder smashed the man off to the side. Terra flew up to Jason.

"Spark, are you alright?" Terra called.

"Yeah, just trying to get used to this mask." Jason said.

"Well heads up, he's coming back!"

The large man easily picked up the boulder and threw it back at Terra. Jason and Terra narrowly dodge it, and recovered only to see another of the bad guys behind the big man.

"There's another one, I'll get the small one, you get the big guy!" Jason called to Terra as he raced past the charging behemoth.

Terra continued throwing rocks at the man, but it seemed to do nothing. Next, she raised the ground beneath his feet, lifting him high into the air. The man was now stuck on a pedestal, unable to move without falling.

Jason was now facing the small boy with metallic legs sprouting from his backpack.

"Another moron to join the cause huh? Well what do you do, sneeze on people?" the little boy taunted.

Jason was now getting the hang of his mask. The functions were working properly and it displayed the name and some details of this small kid in front of him. It read, "Gizmo; uses technology to fight. Weakness; his backpack." As he finished reading, Gizmo threw a small metal object toward Jason. Jason backed away as a small explosion went off in front of him. Before he knew if, Gizmo had pounced on him with the metallic legs pinning him to the ground.

"Huh, guess your only ability is die without a fight!" Gizmo taunted as he pushed a button on the remote he held.

Jason focused as fast as he could, and sent a charge up through the legs, shocking Gizmo and his pack.

"EEeeeehaaaaahhhh!" Gizmo screamed as he shook from the violent shock.

Gizmo fell over unconscious, with his pack smoking heavily. Jason got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Phew, that was easy!" Jason said.

The fight continued with the remainder of the Hive 5 tangling with the titans. Jason was struggling to decide where he should go. He started to take a step as a large explosion went off at the bank. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. The Hive 5 took the advantage and knocked the titans around some more, and then took off. Jason ran after them. As he gave chase, all the bad guys split up in different directions. Jason quickly picked one, and proceeded to give chase.

After rounding numerous corners, Jason was to winded to continue. He stopped to catch his breath as he watched the villain disappear around another corner. Jason thought about how he could catch him. He wasn't able to keep up like this, but he did know a way. He ran to some wires that ran down the side of the building he was next to and held his hand to it. From there, he dematerialized himself, and flew through the wires toward where he last saw his suspect. When he saw him, he jumped out of the wires, gave him a quick shock, and then went back to where he had left his clothes lay.

After he got dressed, Jason rushed back to where he'd left the man. The black man lay on the ground, struggling to move. Beside him lay the bag of money he'd been carrying. Jason tried to get information on this man, but his mask was saying, "No information available".

"You're under arrest. I suggest you give up, or I'm going to shock you again." Jason said.

"Police brutality." the man said as he lay on the ground.

"I'm not the police." Jason retorted.

With no way to actually apprehend this man, and no idea what to do next anyway, Jason remained poised where he was, hoping the titans would find him. To aid them, Jason let a large stream of electricity lose to a nearby power line that jumped to an antenna, then to the sky.

While Jason was busy, the man pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it. Without warning, Jason was thrown back as a jet of flames hit him square in the chest. Jason gripped his chest as it felt as though he were on fire. The man got up, grabbed his bag, and ran off again with Jason in close pursuit.

As they ran, the robber turned around every so often and shot a stream of flames toward Jason, pushing him further away.

"Come on, just give up!" Jason yelled as he prepared to send another jolt of electricity to the man.

When the two rounded the next corner, Jason was relieved to see that the titans were here. Cyborg had the man in cuffs.

"Careful, he makes fireballs!" Jason cried.

"I give up already!" the man said.

"Good job Jason. Lets take him back to the tower and see what he knows.

Everyone made their way back to the tower with their culprit in hand.


	12. A few Elements

**Chapter twelve: A few Elements**

They all took the criminal to the jail cells in the basement of the tower. Robin told everyone to leave while he questioned him. They did so, and everyone else went back to the living room for a bit of rest.

Jason was exceedingly proud of himself for this. All the rest were pretty amazed as well. Congratulations were coming from everyone. Starfire even made here celebratory dish just for him, although there were clear signs this shouldn't be eaten. Terra was especially proud of him for some reason.

"Well done Spark!" she said, "Only your first mission and you caught the bad guy, that's really good. I didn't catch my first bad guy for days after I joined up."

"Don't let it get to your head." Raven added.

"Oh just ignore her, she doesn't know how to congratulate people." Terra said with an evil look toward Raven.

Raven merely walked away.

"Well, I gotta hand it to Robin. This mask is incredible. I probably would be dead now without it." Jason said looking over his new toy.

"Now all you need is a costume to go with it!" Beastboy said, "Wait here, I got some extra you can try out."

Beastboy left the room to fetch his spare costumes. Cyborg was motioning to the door for Jason to run. Just then, Robin entered.

"Hey Jason, that's your criminal down there, so why don't you go keep an eye on him for awhile." Robin said.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Jason said.

Everyone gave him one last congrats and Beastboy just entered the room when Jason exited, tears were swelling in his eyes as he struggled to hold the large load of laundry. Terra and Raven sat on opposite ends of the couch, exchanging some evil glances. Robin immediately noticed, but decided to stay out of it. What ever was going on between those two was their business. Besides, he knew better than to get in the way of Raven.

Jason made his way to the jail cells. It was a long distance and he nearly got lost a few times when the halls started to look identical. Eventually he did make it to the jail however, and in lay the man from before. Jason grabbed the stool that sat next to the cell and sat down facing the prisoner.

"Hey" Jason said.

No response.

" So, what's your name?"

Jason realized then he should probably keep his identity secret still, but noticed he had left his mask all the way upstairs. The prisoner was now looking at his unmasked face. He tried not to flinch.

"Huh, you look different in casual clothes." the prisoner said.

"You're friend thinks I shouldn't see your faces though. You don't listen to him?"

"Actually I forg… ummm yeah stupid rule I think." Jason tried not to make himself look new or weak.

"Don't worry about it, not like I'm going to do anything to you. To be honest, I shouldn't even be here."

"What makes you say that? We did after all catch you robbing a bank."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been robbing that bank. I was forced to."

"How so?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The two continued talking for a few minutes before they came to the reason they were both here.

"Must be coincidence," Jason said, "You being here to get revenge on the people who killed your mother, me being here because I killed my parents. Both of us just having some bad circumstances happening to us."

"Coincidence, I'm not so sure. Maybe we were meant to be here."

"I'm not the believer type, so I find that hard to believe. Regardless, we are both here, and from what you said, I don't think you are such a bad guy. Perhaps a bit misguided, but not bad. By the way, how'd you make those explosions and fireballs?"

"It's a long story. Suffice to say, I was born with the ability. How about you?"

"I don't really know. I was told either I came into contact with radiation or something, or I too was born with it. It only decided to really manifest recently. Or perhaps I just started taking notice of it, anyway I have my powers, and that's all that matters. You still haven't given me your name."

"Just call me Cinder."

"Cinder, what kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Spark?"

They both laughed at this. Robin came in just then.

"You forgetting something?" Robin said with a scowl as he handed Jason his mask.

"We never reveal our identities to our enemies."

"It's not like I have anything to lose by doing so." Jason retorted, "besides, he still doesn't know my name so we're still good.

"We'll talk later. I'm relieving you." Robin said.

Jason walked past him and made his way back up to the living room. No one was here. Jason assumed everyone was resting. He wasn't very tired, and so made his way to the roof to simply relax and meditate. When he got there, Raven was already doing just that. It was now in the after noon, and the sun was hovering over the horizon. Jason sat down next to Raven.

"Didn't we agree to meditate together?" Jason said with a smile.

"So we did." Raven said without a movement.

The two remained perfectly still for the next few minutes. It was peaceful and quiet. Then Jason started seeing some strange images in his mind. He could see a group of people standing together. He couldn't make any faces except one. The middle person was himself. The rest however, were mere silhouettes. Two of them almost looked like Raven and Terra, but he couldn't be sure. Jason was interrupted by something slimy and smelly hitting the back of his head. His eyes jolted open.

"STANK BALL!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled in unison behind him. He turned around and collected the mass of dirty laundry and held it in his hand, then stood up.

"Well that was unpleasant." Jason said, "Take this!"

The ball flew straight at Beastboy's head, but he dodged it. Instead, it continued past him to hit Cyborg, who was hiding behind Beastboy. Raven stood up next to Jason.

"Alright, now I'm annoyed. I'm on Jason's team, and it's payback time." she said with an evil grin and grabbing the mass of laundry with her dark power.

"Now now Raven, we can talk about this!" Cyborg pleaded.

"Run away!" Beastboy cried as he took off back toward the door.

The roof seemed to explode with laundry as Raven threw the ball with full forced at the two. The smell was intolerable.


	13. a Ray of hope

**Chapter thirteen: a Ray of hope**

Lisa Lorane was a young girl growing up with extraordinary abilities. Though not to dangerous, they still caused problems. She was currently at home, reading a book she had found in the dumpster a few days ago. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking and her dad was just walking in the door.

"Food better be ready." her father called before even closing the door.

"In a minute." her mother called from the kitchen.

"Goddamn it, how many times do I have to tell you to have food on the table when I get here!"

Lisa's father was long since dead, and she now lived with her step father and broken mother. Every day was a fight about nothing. It always led to the same outcome however.

Lisa's step father made his way to the kitchen and started yelling and complaining about every small detail that was wrong. Then, to vent his anger, struck Lisa's mother. All Lisa could do was sit in her room and hope he didn't find her book. If he did, he would find a reason to take it and destroy it.

There was a loud crash as the cooking pot was knocked over.

"What the hell did you do now? Clean this ^&% up and get me some goddamn food!" her father boomed!

Lisa could hear him storming toward her room. She quickly hid her book under her pillow. The, he stepped in the door way.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"There's $^& to be done around the house and you are sitting on your bed doing nothing?" Lisa was afraid now. "GET OUT THERE NOW!"

Her father lingered in the door way waiting for Lisa to get close. When she did, he grabbed her and raised his hand. Just then, there was a knock at the door. He dropped her and stormed to answer the door. Lisa poked her head out to see who it was.

The neighbors had come to complain about the noise. Lisa's father acted as he always did, and blew them off and slammed the door in their face. Then he turned around to see Lisa.

"Get to work!" he yelled.

After that was all done, he finally grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat in front of the TV. for the night. Lisa rushed to her mother's side. Lisa was horrified to see that her mother had boiling water from the food she'd been cooking spilled on her arms and was now growing blisters.

"We have to call the police," Lisa pleaded, "You need to go to the hospital!"

"No, I'm alright," her mother said, "We can't afford the doctor anyway. Go play, I need to clean up and make dinner."

The more Lisa persisted, the more agitated her father became.

"Either you leave you mother alone, or I'm throwing you out the goddamn window!" he boomed from his chair.

"She needs help, she's hurt! Look at the blisters!" Lisa cried back.

"That's it." her father said as he made his way toward Lisa, "Come here!"

Lisa ran for the door. It was locked. She fumbled trying to unlock the three door locks. Her father came closer. Now she was panicking. He wasn't kidding about throwing her out the window. He would blame it on poor behavior and inability to listen or something of the like she knew too. She had one last attempt to save herself. She turned and looked her father straight in the eyes.

A flash of light illuminated the room, blinding Lisa's father and causing both him and her mother to shield their eyes. She took the opportunity to unlock the door and run off. She hated to leave her mother alone with that monster, but she wasn't much help if she was dead. She left her home and made her way back to the city streets which her apartment resides. For no reason other than she not knowing what else to do, she simply ran.

When she became tired and out of breath, Lisa finally stopped and sat against the nearest building to rest. In the late hours, there were few people on the streets. She still didn't feel safe however, but she didn't know what else to do. Calling the police wasn't going to be much help, as they don't normally believe children, and they would be taking her back home anyway. She had no idea what to do. Her abilities wouldn't be much use either.

She sat and thought for a time. People walked past her without so much as a glance in her direction. She did however, take note of one very peculiar looking character. A man wearing a black and whit suit with a strange hood and cape walked past. Lisa took him as a performer.

After it started getting cold, Lisa decided to find a place to sleep for the night. She couldn't return home, and she had no family or friends nearby, leaving her to search the alleys for shelter. She came across an alley full of people. This looked to be a place where the homeless stayed. She immediately found an empty space and laid down for the night. To her surprise however, the locals were not to kind about her presence.

"That's my shpot, get out!" one of the hobos yelled as he hovered over Lisa.

"Oh, sorry." Lisa said, scrambling to her feet

She didn't have much luck anywhere. Everyone was so mean and pushed her away. One man beckoned her over, but she knew better than to go near men like the one she saw. Rather than stay near a man like that, Lisa decided it was a better idea to look elsewhere for a place to sleep.

Lisa was terrified of the dark, but she was even more afraid of what she knew was waiting in the alley she had just come from. She lit up her eyes to create flashlight like beams in front of her to illuminate her way. Everyone she came across either gave her disgusting looks, said some very unpleasant things to her, or simply shoved her out of the way. One man had even pushed her into the street.

Lisa laid on the cement, cold, hungry, and losing hope. Vehicles were zooming past, narrowly missing her. One however was barreling straight for her. In an instant, she raised her hands, and huge, bright beams of light shot forth and blinded the driver, causing him to lose control of his vehicle and swerve to the side, into a building. Lisa felt terrible for what she had done, and everyone was looking at her as if she had doomed them all. As two men made their way toward her, she turned and fled, fearful for what they might do should they catch her.

She hid behind a dumpster with her head down, crying. Her sobs stopped when she heard someone approaching. She stayed as silent and still as she could, not wanting to be found.

"Little girl, where are you?" a voice called out, "I have seen what you have done, and I am impressed. May we talk a moment?"

"What do you want?" Lisa asked from her hiding place.

"Your abilities are intriguing. I really must talk with you."

"What about my abilities?"

"You see, you and I share the same abilities. I merely have learned to use mine to their fullest potential. I would to show you how to do the same.""Why?"

"You are a very inquisitive child aren't you? Why are you out here on the streets, and not at home in a bed?"

They continued talking for awhile, Lisa explaining her problems at home.

"What if I said I could help you out?" the man said.

"How could you do that?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Come with me, and I shall show you how to truly use your powers."

Lisa popped her head out of the dumpster to see the strange man from earlier.

"You said you have the same powers as me, show me."

So the man fired a beam at a trash can, blasting it a distance away.

"Ok, I'm Lisa Lorane, who are you?"

"Call me, Dr. Light."


	14. Light Show

**Chapter fourteen: Light Show**

The Titans were all lazing around. Nothing was happening and their prisoner was still in his cell, doing nothing. It was a rather slow and boring day. No one was even watching TV as there was nothing on. Not even Robin was insisting on everyone training.

"Anyone know something to do?" Cyborg said.

"We could see who can spit into that cup first." Beastboy suggested.

Cyborg spit once without trying and made it.

"You win." Beastboy concluded.

"Where are the bad guys at? Is it bad guy vacation day?" Robin cried.

"You're ruining the silence." Raven said.

"OH! I know what we may do…" Starfire began.

"If it is anything from your planet, or that takes us off ours, forget it." Beastboy interrupted.

"Never mind" Starfire finished.

Jason sat on the edge of the couch pulling and pushing a game controller with his electricity.

"I got an idea," Jason said, "Lets go to the beach."

Everyone remained silent.

"Ok fine, let's sit here some more."

"I have an idea!" Terra yelled, "Let's go to the beach!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Jason remained still and perplexed.

"What just happened?" Jason said to himself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. Someone might think you're crazy." Raven said as she passed by him.

As everyone made it into their rooms to change clothes and prepare to go to the beach, the alarm went off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone groaned.

Everyone was now huddled around the main computer in the living room, looking at the data.

"Huh? It's, right outside the tower? Well uhhhh… Titan's GO!" Robin said.

Everyone ran out the front door. Straight ahead of them stood their adversary.

"Dr. Light, again? Doesn't this guy ever take a hint?" Beastboy said.

"Doesn't matter, he's going down just like every other time." Robin said.

"Now now children. There's no reason you should be picking on an old man." Dr. Light said, "How about someone your size? Little Light, get them."

Nothing happened. The Titans relaxed and looked onward with boredom. Dr. Light turned around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, facing a little girl behind him.

"They haven't done anything yet." Little Light said.

The titans stood in place, unsure what to make of this. Dr. Light walked over to his accomplice and said a few words. The only thing audible was, "GOT IT?" Then Dr. Light walked back over.

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying. Little Light, get them!" Dr. Light yelled.

Still baffled, the titans narrowly missed two powerful beams of energy flying right at them.

"Raven, Star, Terra, get Dr. Light. Cyborg, Spark, Beastboy, lets get the girl!" Robin yelled.

Everyone took off.

Dr. Light was firing his beams into the air at the flying titans, barely missing. One beam scored a direct hit on Terra's boulder. She quickly recovered however and continued on. Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were dodging beams coming from the girl as they closed range on her. Beast boy was a hummingbird and flying at the girl almost unseen. Jason was lagging behind as he charged forward.

Robin threw a boomerang at Little Light, who promptly blasted it out of the sky. Beastboy was now a Rhinoceros, charging the girl. He was stopped dead in his tracks as two beams landed in the middle of his head, throwing him back and leaving a small burn. Cyborg was now up close to the girl, but was also blasted back by a few beams to the chest. As Jason readied a charged bolt, the girls eyes glowed bright and she looked directly in Jason's eyes, blinding him with a flash of light.

"How are we getting our butts kicked by a little girl?" Beastboy complained.

"Looks like the girls aren't having any better luck." Robin said.

Raven attempted to swallow Dr. Light in a dark void, but he was wise to her tricks and countered. Next, Starfire was throwing star bolts, landing a few blows but seemed not to be phasing Dr. Light, who threw a bolt back at the alien girl. Terra tried to get in close with a large rock shield, but had no luck as it too was blasted away.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Jason stated. "Let's switch it up. Star, Raven, Terra, get the girl, everyone else let's go!"

Everyone struggled to change pace so quick, but Terra and Cyborg were the first to transition to their new target. Terra knocked Little Light to the ground by pulling the ground from under her and Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blow Dr. Light away.

"Nice call Spark." Robin cheered as he proceeded to face Dr. Light.

"Whoa!" Jason cried as Dr. Light split, making copies of himself.

Jason immediately consulted his mask.

Dr. Light; able to manipulate light sources, creating dangerous beams and able to bend or even remove light entirely, also has been known to create images of himself and bend the light around him to make himself invisible.

"Great" he said as he picked a target and threw electricity at it.

"Who are you and why do you aid the Doctor of Light?" Starfire asked the girl, not wanting to harm her.

"Now's not the time Star, we're getting our butts kicked." Raven said.

"Perhaps we need not fight though?" Starfire pleaded.

Terra was holding her ground, taking blast after blast from the little girl. Raven was now coming from behind, attempting to swallow the girl in a dark orb. With a huge flash of light however, the dark sphere was broken and an explosion of light knocked everyone around and tore a couple of street signs out of the ground.

Beastboy was doing his best to take out all of the mirror images of Dr. Light, but was having little luck. With every image he revealed, two more would pop back up. Jason wasn't having any luck either. Being only images, his electricity wasn't able to jump to the targets, making him nearly useless against the apparitions. All he could do was shoot until he hit his target.

Cyborg and Robin however, were not fooled by the fakes. Robin knew how to tell the real Dr. Light from experience, and Cyborg was able to track him with his cybernetic implants. They faired well against the old man, but were losing ground as Beastboy and Jason's attacks began hitting them. Dr. Light laughed as the team were beating themselves up.

"Beastboy and Spark, go help the girls!" Robin commanded as Beastboy lay on top of him as a giant octopus.

"Right, good idea." Beastboy said as he shifted back and ran off.

Jason followed Beastboy as best he could. Images continued to bombard him, blocking his view. He knew to simply run through them at this point.

"How is this little girl even still going?" Beastboy cried in disbelief.

"It's that suit she's wearing. It's giving her power and probably keeping her going. Distract her and I'll see if I can short it out." Jason said.

"Right"

Raven and Terra Were holding back a beam of light while Starfire was desperately dodging the ones coming for her. Beastboy snuck in as a small fly and changed into a dinosaur when he got close. This caused the girl to panic and commit both of her beams to the large beast, easily blasting it way. Jason meanwhile, came up from behind and grabbed the girl. He then proceeded to shock her.

Jason let the girl go and backed away, thinking she was now helpless. To his surprise, the girl spun around shortly after recovering from the jolt, and blasted him several feet away.

"Well that didn't work!" Beastboy yelled.

"So what do we do now?" Terra asked.

"Robin, we need help!" Raven yelled while Beastboy and Terra flew past her after each took a blow to the chest. Jason remained on the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, the girl paused with a very confused expression on her face.

"Did you say Robin?" the girl asked, "As in, Batman and Robin?"

"Yes, but without the Batman." Raven said, ready to defend herself.

"Wait, so…" she paused, "That means either Robin is bad, or YOU are the good guys."

"Well DUH! What'd you think, Dr. Light was a good guy?" Beastboy blurted out.

"We are not the bad ones. You are, are you not?" Starfire asked.

"Well, he told me he'd help me if I first helped him with some "bad nuisances"."

Jason was now on his feet and making his way toward the girl, hands charged and ready.

"Sparky wait!" Terra cried.

The girl turned just in time to see Jason extending his arm out. Her eyes flashed, blinding him.

"Ah! I can't see!" Jason cried in pain.

"We just have a BIG misunderstanding." Raven said.

In almost an instant, Terra, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire were behind and to the sides of Dr. Light, with Robin and Cyborg in front.

"Uh oh, Little Light, get them!" Dr. Light yelled.

"You have been extra bad this time Mr. Dr. Light." Starfire said.

"You lied to me!" the girl yelled, stomping her way up to Dr. Light, "You're not a hero! You're a villain!" She had a finger up to Dr. Lights face.

"What, what gives you that crazy notion?" Dr. Light said, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look innocent, "I'm just, ummm…"

Dr. Light was flying through the air as he took a huge blast from the girl's attack.

Robin was quick to apprehend the evil man. Everyone else was now surrounding the girl.

"So you are not the bad guy?" Starfire asked.

"I hope not. I'm really sorry. He told me you were the bad ones." the girl pleaded, "He told me that if I helped him, he would help me save my mother."

"You're mother is in trouble?" Raven asked.

"Well, my step father is really mean. He said he would help me get rid of him."

"Well if you're father is bad enough for you to employ the help of Dr. Light, it might be worth our looking into." Robin said, walking over with the now harmless Dr. Light, "First though, we have to take care of him."

"So, where do you live?" Jason asked.

"A long way from here. In Washington." the girl replied.

"DC? Wow, why did you agree to coming all the way here?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Not Washington DC, Washington State. Seattle, Washington."

"Ohhhh."

"Well, let's take this guy to jail. After that, we can get you home and see what we can do." Robin said.

"How did you get here by the way?" Jason asked.

"We rode on Dr. Light's light cycle. It's over there."

She pointed at nothing.

"It's hidden right now." the girl said as she walked over and touched something. The light cycle was parked alongside the curb.

"Guess we'll be adding that to our collection." Cyborg said.

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Lisa, Lisa Lorane." the girl answered.


	15. like a Wave

**Chapter fifteen: like a Wave**

There was a knock on the door. It opened to see a group of kids standing in the door way staring in on the occupants. In the center stood Lisa, still fully equipped with the suit Dr. Light gave her. Robin was the first to speak.

"You this girl's stepfather?"

"Yeah, what of it?" the man said.

In the blink of an eye, handcuffs were slapped on the man's wrists and he was drug off. Lisa ran to her mother, blisters ran up her arm.

"Lisa, oh my god you are ok!" Lisa's mother began to cry."It's ok mom. He's gone now, and he's never coming back." Lisa said.

"What? Who's going to pay for the apartment now? Lisa, we can't live like this."

"You can get a job, and we'll be ok."

"I can't take care of both of us. I wouldn't be able to make enough money. Even if I did, I still wouldn't be able to do everything I would need to for us."

Lisa frowned at this. There seemed to be no way to make her mother happy. All she wanted was to get rid of the bad man in the house, and now she had done that. She was to young however, to understand what that would do. The titans were patiently waiting in the back, discussing options.

"Can we give her financial aid, like a heroes discount or something?" Jason suggested

"No, but maybe we can get her a home in a better place." Raven said.

"Well, that would cause a whole mess of new problems."

They thought about it more. Then, Starfire blurted out her idea.

"She could stay with us!"

Everyone was now staring at the alien girl.

"Who are you?" Lisa's mother asked.

"We're the Teen Titans! We're super heroes!" Beastboy cheered with a huge grin.

"I think that would be a splendid Idea." Lisa's mother said, "Then I would know she is safe, and taken care of."

"But mom…" Lisa tried to protest.

"No, you have to trust me Lisa. I simply wouldn't be able to make enough for the two of us. Besides, we live in a pretty bad place as it is. I fear for your life every time you walk out that door. With these heroes, you would be safe and well taken care of. You may even find some good use for your abilities with them. I can see you already have an interesting suit."

"Yeah, it does make use of my abilities." Lisa let out a forced laugh, "But what about you? Won't you be in trouble?"

"I'll be fine. I promise, when I am able to take care of the two of us, I will come find you and bring you home. Until then, you can visit me anytime."

"Ok mom, I believe you."

They said their good byes, and the titan's took Lisa back to Titan's Tower. They immediately welcomed her, and got her situated. After that, they proceeded to have a welcoming party. Cyborg cooked ribs, Beastboy put on some music, Jason and Starfire started dancing, in a very silly manner, and Robin and Raven prepared some extra snacks. Terra was chatting up a storm with Lisa. Then, Jason remembered something.

"Ya know, we completely forgot about the prisoner." Jason said.

"Oh yeah, we should probably take him some food or better yet, get him to a real prison." Robin said.

"Lets start with the former first." Jason said, making a plate, "I'ma take him some food and chat with him for a bit.

Jason made his way down to the prison cells in the basement while everyone else was cleaning up. It was getting late now and was almost time for bed. When he got there, Jason saw the prisoner laying in his cell, not moving.

"Hey, got some food for you." Jason said, "Ribs, from the party we had, new recruit."

The man turned to face Jason and slowly took the plate. The two talked for hours after that. They exchanged life stories and events and what led them to where they are now. Eventually, Beastboy came down and interrupted them. It was now lights out and everyone had went off to their respective rooms to sleep.

Bright and early the next morning, Robin was up making breakfast. Only him, Raven, and Jason were up at this time. Jason was thinking about his conversation with Cinder last night. He came across one itching question that they discussed that Jason concluded could be answered only one way. So, he walked over to Robin.

"Hey Robin, I got something bugging me." Jason started.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Why did you ask me to join you guys? I mean, you know what I'm capable of. I can decimate an entire state by accident. I would have expected you to have simply locked me away or some such."

Robin smiled, "Two reasons actually, and yes, it did cross my mind to lock you up. We have to keep an eye on you anyway, so you may as well be useful. More than anything though, Raven asked me to."

"Raven, why would she want me to join?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself. Now's probably the best time to do it too, before everyone else wakes up."

To late, Lisa and Beastboy were both walking in.

"Is it bothering you that you turned out to be a capable ally? Robin continued,

I mean, regardless of the reason, you are a part of this team of your own choice. We are not holding you against your will or anything if that's what you think?"

"No, it's just, something Cinder said." Jason replied.

"Cinder? You mean Cinderblock? But he doesn't even talk."

"Not Cinderblock, just Cinder. The prisoner."

"Oh"

"Doesn't matter I guess. You're right, I'm here and that's all that matters. My past is behind me."

"There ya go. Now shut up and eat your breakfast."

A moment later, there was a loud buzz.

"What was that?" Jason asked, cleaning the orange juice he spilled onto his lap from jumping.

"Doorbell" Robin said, "I'll get it."

Robin answered the door. Standing on the other side was a man wearing a lot of blue with a funny mask on his face.

"uhhhh can I help you?" Robin asked, unsure whether to take this seriously or not.

"Hi there, name's Wave, I'm here to join the team!" the man in blue said.


	16. Assemble

**Chapter sixteen: Assemble**

Everyone was now wide awake and sitting in the living room with the newest member of the team, and newest wannabe.

"Soooo whata you do?" Beastboy asked, gesturing to Wave.

"I manipulate water, watch." Wave said. He raised his hand to a glass of water on the table, and the water floated up and out to form a ball over Wave's palm.

"Whoa, nice!" Jason said.

"You're like me but, not!" Terra said.

"He looks to be your polar opposite Terra." Raven commented.

"Well that's a good power no doubt, but we'll need to see how you use it before we see you as a capable hero." Robin stated.

"Alright, then lets go fight some crime, I'll show you what I can do!" Wave said eagerly.

"Not quite, I was thinking more along the lines of training. In fact, I think we could all do with a bit of practice."

Just then, the door to the living room opened. Everyone was amazed to see who was standing there.

"There's a lot more than I was expecting." the man in blue said.

"They've been growing it seems." the man in black said.

"Well well well, what brings the man of steel and the dark knight to our humbled abode?" Robin said.

Wave's jaw dropped and Lisa was hiding behind Starfire. Everyone else tried to act natural.

"We've come to see how you were doing." Batman said.

"Yes well, we were just about to head down for some target practice and training. Care to join us?" Naturally, Robin was the least tense, having been with Batman for so long, he isn't intimidating like the others.

"I'd say that's a perfect way to see first hand how you're doing ummm… Spark right?" Superman said.

"Yep" Jason said.

"Spark? What a lame name." Wave said.

All of the titan's eyes bulged as they stared at wave after such a comment in front of these two legendary heroes.

"He speaks his mind doesn't he?" Superman said with a smile.

"Let's get going. I'm eager to see what these new recruits can do." Batman said.

Everyone made their way down to the ground floor and out back behind the tower to the training course. Robin suggested to let the newest members go through the course first. He then instructed the newest members on the course, and told Terra to go through first in order to set a goal for everyone. Batman and Superman stood off to the side while the titans stood up by the controls. Terra was standing at the beginning of the course, stretching.

"Alright Terra, get ready. You'll be setting the bar for everyone." Robin said.

"Don't go easy on 'em Terra, do your best!" Cyborg cheered.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Robin yelled.

The timer started and Terra took off, immediately pulling a large chunk of earth out of the ground where she stood and flew through most of the course. Lasers were flying from all angles as small turrets popped up to shoot and stun her. She blocked, dodged, and weaved her way through the course without a scratch. She completed the course in 2:59 minutes. Everyone cheered as she strutted her way up to join the rest of the titans.

"Guess I'll go next." Jason said.

"No, let Lisa go first." Robin said, "I want you to go last."

Jason didn't argue. Although he didn't know the reason, he knew better than to make a scene in front of Batman. He was already being watched closely.

Lisa was now standing at the beginning of the course, wearing the suit Dr. Light gave her.

"What's she do?" Superman asked no one in particular.

"She creates light from her hands and eyes. I'm interested to see how she can use light to her advantage against robots." Batman said.

"Just so you know, that suit she's wearing was given to her by Dr. Light, the criminal." Robin said, overhearing. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lisa said hesitantly.

Robin counted down, then started the clock, same as with Terra. As soon as the first turret popped up, Lisa blasted it away with a single beam and ran down the course.

"I see, that suit is turning her simple light generating powers into powerful weapons." Superman said.

"Remind me to ask how exactly she came about that suit." Batman said.

Lisa finished the course in 5:23. She was completely out of breath and took a couple of hits, but she was still proud of herself for finishing. Everyone congratulated her and looked around for the next participant, who was already eagerly standing at the starting line.

"Well isn't he the eager one?" Superman said.

"He's to quick to act, and doesn't think about what he's doing." Batman stated.

Again Robin counted down, and started the course. Wave instantly pulled the water from the surrounding air and propelled himself forward. He filled each turret with water and clogged them, preventing them from firing.

"He pulled the water from the air, very resourceful." Superman said.

"He needs to learn how to use it. He's very sloppy." Batman said.

Wave completed the course in 4:48 and proceeded to flex what little muscle he had and show off.

"Alright Sparky, you're up." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone seemed to be watching Jason even more closely than the others. He wasn't sure why, but he knew Robin had to have done something.

"Try not to blow up the place alright Sparky!" Cyborg joked.

"Blow up the place, should we be worried?" Superman said, taking the comment seriously.

"No man, don't worry, I'm just playing."

Batman was watching intently.

"Alright Spark, here we go in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Robin called out.

Jason charged everything he had and zapped the first turret. The charge spread out to all the other turrets and machines on the field. He then dematerialized and flew through the course as electric current, popping up at the end of the course. He hit the button to stop the timer and then zapped himself back to his clothes that were on the ground and quickly got dressed. Everyone but Batman and Robin were in awe. Robin's smile was huge now. After Jason got dressed, he looked at the clock, which read 0:06.

"Well, I think Flash has some competition now. In more ways than one." Superman joked.

Batman remained silent.

Everyone was now cheering heavily. Lisa and Starfire were still blushing. Batman and Superman walked over to shake their hands and give their own congratulations. Afterwards, everyone made their way back up to the living room.

"Well I think we can tell them now." Superman said.

"Tell us what?" Jason asked.

"We are looking for some new heroes to form a team." Batman began, "There's a city that has become increasingly dangerous, that we feel needs a dedicated team to watch over. Villains have been hiding there due to the lack of presence of heroes."

"Also," Robin cut in, "We are getting a bit crowded here, so I thought it was a good idea for some of the new recruits around here to be a part of the new team."

"You all have certainly shown that you are capable." Superman said, "So we have faith in you."

"First things first however. In order to gain trust and to hopefully strengthen your new team, we'll need everyone to introduce themselves, both who you really are, and your secret identities." Robin said, "Being the newest member, I think you should start." Robin was pointing at Wave."

"Alright, I am Walland Wallace, a.k.a. Wave."

"I'm Lisa Lorane, also known as umm… Ray!"

Robin nodded in compliment at the choice of name.

"My name is Jason Wriley, alias Spark."

"Good, and Terra, I'm going to be sending you a long with them as well. They'll need someone with experience to help them get started."

"Ok the, should I introduce myself then?" Terra asked.

"Yes please." Lisa said.

"Ok, my name is Atlee, but I'm also Terra."

"Good, now that the introductions are over, do any of you not want to be a part of this team?" Batman asked.

Whether out of intimidation, or no one actually wanting to, no one declined.

"Good, then let's go get you situated."

"Wait!" Jason called out. "I think there is one more person who may want to join us."

Jason pulled up the stool and sat in front of the cell that held Cinder.

"I've got a proposition for you." Jason said, "You are currently being seen as a criminal, whether true or not. From what I heard, you need a place to stay as well. I don't think you're as bad as we were led to believe, and so I have a way to solve all the problems at once. First however, you have to tell me your real name."

Cinder turned to face Jason, "My name is Roger Rossetta, what do you want."

"How would you like to join my team?"

Everyone was now standing outside at the training course again. With new member Cinder joining the ranks of the new team, he would need to show what he could do. He has already introduced himself and has been given a couple of accommodations, such as a lighter and face mask. He was now standing at the starting line for the course.

"So what's his power?" Superman asked.

"He can manipulate fire." Jason said.

"I already don't like him. Fire is a very dangerous element that is easy to lose control of." Batman said.

"Alright Cinder, are you ready?" Robin called.

"Yeah" Cinder said, lighting his lighter and grabbing a flame.

"Here we go in 3, 2, 1!"

Robin in the start button and Roger sprinted down the course. As he ran, he was enveloped in flames. All anyone could see was a fast moving fireball. The turrets however, were shooting as if there was no difference. Every shot was absorbed and incinerated before any harm was done. When he came to the walls that blocked his way, he stood next to them, melting a hole and proceeding unharmed.

"He's using the fire defensively, I am impressed!" Superman said.

There was almost a hint of a smile on Batman's face, almost.

Roger finished the course with 3:24 on the clock. He was standing proud at the finish line while everyone was making their way to give their congrats.

"Well done Cinder." Robin said.

"Congrats man, now I hope you will be using that skill and power for good." Jason said.

"Alright, you are a part of the team. Now lets go get you all situated at your new home." Batman said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and finally made their way out side to the waiting bat-mobile.

"Before getting you to your new home, we need to make a stop first to get you a few things." Batman said.

Before they knew it, everyone was onboard the orbital watchtower that was the home to the Justice League.


	17. Legendary

**Chapter seventeen: Legendary**

Batman led everyone all the way to the command room. The tower was massive and the command room was far from the docking bay, so this took quite some time. Jason and the others took the chance to look around. Although not much to see due to the small halls and uninteresting path, being in the tower itself was awe inspiring.

They eventually made it to the command room where they met another legendary hero, the Martian Man Hunter.

"Greetings young heroes. We've been expecting you." the Martian said.

"Hello um, what do I call you?" Jason said, losing his train of thought at the sight of the alien.

"Just call me J'onn."

"Pleased to meet you J'onn, my name is Spark."

Jason looked back at everyone to see if they would introduce themselves or not. Everyone remained silent. So he pointed at each respectively as he said their names.

"This is Cinder, Ray, Terra, and Wave."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. What brings you here?"

"I need to get them in the database. Do me a favor and keep an eye on them for awhile. Maybe take them down to the armory and see if they can't find anything to use." Batman said.

Hawkgirl flew in.

"Who are these guys?" she said.

"New recruits." J'onn said.

"Ah, well welcome to the watchtower, stay out of my room or you'll feel my mace."

"Well now I'm tempted to find your room." Wave spoke up.

Everyone ignored the comment and J'onn led them all down through the labyrinth of the watch tower, down to the armory. As they traveled, they spoke.

"So where will you be stationed?" J'onn asked.

"We haven't actually been told yet. We only know it's a relatively low crime city that is starting to become a haven for bad guys due to the lack of presence of heroes." Jason explained

"I see, then it is a good place for you to get started. Is there anything in particular any of you need?"

"I could use some new clothes. This equipment is so uncomfortable with these clothes." Ray said.

"Could use something to start fires with that is better than a lighter." Cinder spoke.

"A mask or something for I can submerge myself." Wave said.

"A metal suit that has no cloth so I can use my dematerializing powers." Jason said.

"Umm… a helmet? I don't know, I think I'm good." Terra said.

"I'll see what I can do." J'onn said.

They came to the armory at long last. Inside was wall to wall full of weapons, gadgets, equipment, and many other things that have been brought from all over the place. Everyone split up and looked around. It was surprisingly organized for how much it looked cluttered. J'onn walked over to a computer terminal.

"If you can think of something specific you need, you can see if we have it here and where it's at." he explained.

Jason walked over.

"Alright then, lets see, a re-breather mask for Wave would be a good place to start." Jason said as he typed. "Voila! Hey Wave, section C-8, shelf 20."

"Got it, thanks!" Wave called back as he ran to the shelves.

"Explain to me again why you need a metal suit?" J'onn asked.

"My powers are electric based, and I can even turn into electricity and travel through electric current. Problem is, I can't bring my clothes with me. I can, however, dematerialize anything that conducts electricity and bring it with me." Jason explained.

"You can really do that?" Ray asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I found it out when I accidentally brought part of a chair with me on my way to the bathroom one night, heh."

"I may have something to help you." J'onn disappeared through the floor, leaving Jason awe struck.

Everyone continued browsing. Only Wave found anything useful. He had his re-breather mask and a small air tank. Cinder found some flamethrowers that he was playing with, but ultimately couldn't use. He did however, take a piece off of one of them. It was a strange looking igniter with a small crystal in it. Ray was looking at mirrors, trying to think of a way she could use them to shoot around corners or imitate Dr. Light's invisibility, but she could not. Terra and Jason merely waited near the doors.

J'onn came back with a measuring tape in one hand and a thread in the other.

"Here, see if you can dematerialize this." J'onn said, handing the thread to Jason and measuring his height with the tape.

Jason obeyed. The thread dematerialized and then rematerialized at Jason's will.

"What is this?" Jason asked, intrigued.

"It is a fairly common metal to planets far from here. Most aliens use it in the construction of their spaceships." J'onn explained, "I can make a suit for you with it. It is very durable, malleable, and conducts electricity, making it perfect for you."

"I'll say, thank you very much. I owe you one."

"No need, so long as you are protecting the city Batman assigns you too, and use it for good, I am happy to make it."

With that, J'onn disappeared again to go and make the suit. Jason had a huge grin on his face as he thought of what he'd be able to do when he got his new suit. Suddenly, a red blur went past, made its way around the room, and back to Jason in only a second or two. Jason paralyzed when the blur stopped in front of him to reveal a man standing before him.

"Who are you?" the red man said.

"Uhhhhh Spark, who are you?" Jason asked slowly.

"You don't know who I am? How could you not know me? I'm the Flash, fastest man on the planet, and possibly the universe!" the red man explained.

"Oh right, I'm afraid I forgot about you."

Terra was giggling off to the side.

"He with you?" the Flash asked, pointing at Jason and looking at Terra.

"Of course. He's part of my new team. We're still getting prepared."

"I see, well welcome… what team are you anyway?"

"We haven't decided on a name yet."

"Ah, well, good luck with that."

Just like that, he was gone as fast as he had came. Everyone was now congregating to the doors, satisfied with what they had. They weren't sure what to do right now, and were afraid of getting lost if they left. Not wanting to stay in the armory however, the group decided to leave.

"Soooo which way do we go?" Wave asked.

"This way" Cinder said, taking the lead.

"We didn't come from that way though." Ray said.

"Would you rather sit here for the next few hours?" Cinder retorted.

"Alright, no need for that. C'mon, lets just go this way and see where it leads." Jason said, trying to calm everyone down.

"We were already going this way though, why do we have to go your way?" Cinder asked, getting angry.

"Because if we go the way I choose, I'll be the one to take the blame if it's the wrong way." Jason said calmly.

Cinder shrugged his shoulders and went along with it. They continued through the long hallways and winding corridors. Nothing looked familiar, but they walked on. After some time, they came across large double doors.

"What do you suppose is in there?" Cinder asked.

"I bet it's big, bad, and worth looking at." Wave said.

"I'm not so sure guys, we could get in trouble for this." Ray said quietly.

"So, we get to blame Sparky over there remember?" Cinder said snidely.

"Now wait a minute, if you blow something up that's your fault, not mine." Jason said defensively.

"We're not blowing something up, we're just opening a door."

"C'mon lets turn back and try another path."

Without a word, Terra walked over to the doors and pushed them open. She then turned around and motioned into the room.

"Anyone hungry?" Terra said.

Everyone looked in the room. Jason was relieved, Wave and Cinder were disappointed, and Ray was ecstatic to see that the doors led to the cafeteria. Ray hurried in with Terra right behind her. The others slouched their way in.

"I thought it would be a big reactor or something." Wave said, disappointed.

"Nope, just the cafeteria." a voice said behind them.

The three boys turned around to see Flash standing with a girl next to him.

"You're not lost are you?" Flash taunted them.

"No!" Wave retorted.

"Yeah, sorta. We were looking for the command room so we could wait for Batman to finish whatever he was doing, but this looks like a better place to wait." Jason said.

"Well, glad it all worked out then!" Flash said, then dashed over to the buffet.

"Well hello there." Cinder said looking at the girl.

"Don't get any ideas or I'll turn you inside out." the girl said.

"Ha ha ha ha BURNED!" Wave blurted!

"C'mon you guys, be polite. Hi there, I'm Spark, and you are?" Jason said.

"Wonder Woman, but you can call me Diana." the girl said.

"Pleased to meet you, this is Cinder and Wave…"

"I can introduce myself!" Wave interrupted, "Names Wave, but you can call me whatever you want."

"How about pig?" Diana retorted.

"Ha-ha! Who's burned now?" Cinder said.

"So what brings you here?"

"Batman is finishing up whatever he has to do while we wait and see if there is anything else we could use around here."

"I see, well best of luck to you."

Diana walked over to the buffet herself and made a plate. Cinder and Wave followed shortly after. Jason sat down with Terra and Ray and watched Cinder and Waver pester Diana some more, hoping for something funny to happen. Then, a man in green walked over and sat next to him.

"I hear you guys are new recruits. I'm John Stewart, also known as the Green Lantern." the man said, raising a hand to Jason.

"Hi there, I'm Spark. This is Ray, and Terra."

"I know Terra already, we've met."

"Well, that over there is Cinder and Wave."

"Ooo, they better quit pestering her, she looks ready to break their skulls."

"I'll go save her." Terra said with a smile.

Jason wasn't sure what she did, but the two boys followed Terra and Diana seemed to have a bit of disgust on her face. The three left the room. Only now did Jason realize that Terra knew her way around this place just fine. He laughed at the thought of them being lost earlier.

"You guys joining the JLA then?" John said.

"JLA? Oh no, we're supposed to be starting our own team. Batman is finishing up whatever he needs to do and then is sending us on our way."

"Really, Batman? It's not like him to help someone like this.""Pretty sure Robin had a good amount of influence. We were with the Teen Titans for awhile."

"Yeah, that might explain it. Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do, thanks."

For the next few hours, nothing eventful happened. The teams exchanged chat every now and then, but for the most part it was a boring wait. The Man Hunter returned with a completed suit made entirely out of alien metals for Jason, which he promptly changed into and tried out. Then Cinder and the Green Lantern found some cuffs to fashion the igniter to and modified it so he could make a spark with the flex of a finger. He also explained that the small crystal in the igniter, attracts hydrogen. He then grabbed a gas mask from the armory. Wave was given a better mask than the one that he found. The new mask filled the air tank when not in use with a simple adjustment. From there, everyone waited as patiently as they could for Batman to finish.

When Batman finally did finish, he gathered everyone together, and took them to their new home, Stratos City.


	18. Into the Stratosphere

**Chapter eighteen: Into the Stratosphere**

They arrived at Stratos City in no time at all. Rather, just outside the city. Batman took them to an old abandoned bunker that was built in the 50's in the event of nuclear war. Now it just stood as a testament to abilities of man. The building was impressively large on the outside, but the inside was even more so. The bunker was meant to house the entire city for up to a year, and so was a massive underground labyrinth beneath the initial concrete bunker.

Everyone was inside exploring the place. Old lights hang from the ceiling, cobwebs and dust and dirt have been built up all over the place. The walls were fully intact however, and the bunker itself was actually looking great past the dust bunnies. If nothing else, it was as solid as when it was built.

"This will be where you will be staying. Try not to get lost." Batman said, "I'll be sending equipment to you soon. In the mean time, clean this place up."

"What sort of equipment are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Everything you'll need for me to keep an eye on you." Batman responded.

"Well, lets get started then, I guess."

Everyone pitched in. Normally this would be a hugely daunting task however, their powers made it very easy. Terra simply lifted all the dirt from the floor and threw it outside, Wave was washing everything with a large bubble of water, Ray was shedding light for everyone to see, Jason was trying to get the lights working, and Cinder was clearing out the rest of the place with fire. He managed to scare up a few animals that made the bunker their home in the absence of people.

After a few hours, the first two levels of the bunker were cleaned up and ready for whatever was to be put in them. The team decided to take a break and sit outside. There was a path up to the top of the bunker where they were now lazing around.

"This is going to be fun." Jason said, "We basically have our own city inside a city.""Yeah, this is most impressive. Who knew humans could build something like this." Terra said.

"I'm only curious about how Batman got this thing. Hell, why hasn't the city used it?" Cinder said.

"Out of sight, out of mind is my guess. Not a lot you can do with an underground utopia that is missing the utopia part." Wave said.

"Maybe he threatened to beat up the mayor if he didn't give it to him ha-ha." Ray joked.

"Regardless, there's going to be a ton of stuff to do around here. We don't even have our bedrooms picked out yet." Jason said.

"Oh I have my room picked out. Anyone who goes in there is going to regret it too." Cinder said.

"Which one is it?" Wave said.

"Oh, it's marked."

"Well, I think we should check out the city. Get acquainted with it and make ourselves known." Jason suggested, "Just remember, we are super heroes. Our identity is to be kept secret, so no telling anyone your real name. Masks on at all times as well. Terra, I guess you don't really have to worry so much."

"Again, why are we listening to you?" Cinder complained.

"Because no one else has suggested anything, and it's a good idea." Jason retorted.

"I agree with Sparks there." Wave said.

"Yep, lets go introduce ourselves." Ray said, "How do we get there though? It's like a mile away and we don't all fly."

"No, but I'm sure Terra would be willing to help us out right?"

"Ok fine, but don't get used to this. I'm not your taxi service."

Terra lifted a large amount of dirt for everyone to comfortably fit. Everyone got on, and they were off. The city was about a mile away from the bunker, so it didn't take long to reach the city limits. From there, they flew high overhead to get a birds eye view. Their bunker lay North of the city. To the East was a large river that traveled North to South. The city itself was in a sort of diamond shape. Terra landed everyone in the park that was almost right in the middle. The park was rather small, she had no trouble landing. Everyone dismounted and Terra got rid of the dirt. The few people that were in the park at the moment were staring intently at the new arrivals.

"Maybe we should have gone with a more subtle approach?" Wave said.

"No no, this is good, this is what we wanted. We just, we need to show we're the good guys is all." Jason said quickly.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I don't see any cats in trees that need rescuing." Cinder said.

"We just have to find the bad side of town, that's all."

"Lead the way, you seem to enjoy doing that."

"If you wanna take charge, then be my guest."

"Knock it off you two! You're making a scene and everyone is watching us." Ray said.

"Lets just, go look around for ourselves, c'mon." Jason said and started walking.

Cinder didn't like being ordered around, but he didn't like to lead either. This mentality kept him from ever becoming friends with the wrong people. It has the current drawback however, of making him a poor team mate. Even so, he tried his best to keep his opinions to himself.

The group came up to what appeared to be the business district of town. Large skyscrapers towering over everything with fast food chains and coffee houses lining the streets. Further down, the back entrance to the mall could be seen. All eyes were on the funny looking group as they walked. Some passerby's would laugh or sneer at them, others would taunt them. Everyone ignored the comments, but they still didn't help much. Nothing seemed to be going on however. Not even any petty crimes could be seen. Even so, the group moved on.

They eventually came to what looked to be the "bad" part of town. The buildings were more rundown than the rest of the city, but it still was a really nice part of the city. There seemed to be no wrong doings here.

"I see now why there have been no heroes here." Wave commented, "There's nothing going on!"

"We were told that there are in fact bad guys here. We merely need to find them." Jason said.

A scruffy old man walked up to them.

"Well hello there, who might you be?" the man asked.

"We're um, new to the city." Jason responded.

"Well I see that, but who are you?" the man pressed.

"We haven't got a name yet."

"Well then are you good or bad? Your colorful and strange costumes imply you are either heroes or villains."

"Oh, we're heroes, no need to worry. Which by the way, does anything bad happen around here? We can't seem to find anything."

"So, you want bad things to happen to us, just so you can be a, so called, hero?"

"No! No that's not what I meant. It's just, we were sent here because there was supposed to be some bad guys here. If there is nothing, then we are kinda wasting our time."

"I see, I see, well you could always do some volunteer work. There is a shelter a few blocks down."

"We'll look into it, thanks."

After the group was out of ear shot of the man, Cinder spoke.

"I didn't want out of that cell to do volunteer work."

"That's exactly why you are out of that cell. Even if the work isn't what you wanted to do." Jason said, getting irritated.

Reluctantly, the group made their way to the shelter and introduced themselves. None among them were happy to help, but they did so with a smile anyway. Their names were getting known and so, it was a good start. They were showing off their powers for the kids as well. When the sun started to go down, the team decided it was time to leave. It was a good start in the right direction, but not what everyone was expecting. Even so, they were happy to be home, even if it didn't quite feel like home yet. Waiting for them, were a large number of crates, boxes, and various other things with a note on one that read, "To Ray, from the Titans. We couldn't get it to work anyway, so you can have it." Inside, was Dr. Light's light cycle. Ray was more than happy.


	19. The Elementals

**Chapter nineteen: The Elementals**

In the next few weeks, the team finished setting up their home, putting in beds, setting up the computer, calling the titans for assistance, a lot, and getting themselves familiar with the city. They made sure to have at least one person down at the shelter each day helping out. It was a bit tedious, and very little would happen, but everyone eventually fell into routine. Taking Robin's advice from one of his visits, there was always at least two people patrolling a portion of the city as well. Even if there seemed to be nothing happening, there was always reason to have a presence.

One day, Jason, Ray, and Cinder were outside trying out Ray's light cycle while Wave and Terra were off on patrol. Due to law, Ray couldn't legally drive, so they made up a track behind the bunker for her to drive on. It was an interesting vehicle to say the least, as it was powered by light that only Dr. Light could funnel into, or Ray directly pump into the machine. Ray was doing laps around the back, at least to get used to basic driving before she tried out the light maneuvers that it was capable of. Cinder and Jason were having a discussion.

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Cinder asked, "If we're going to be a team we have to be noted as such, and not just as individuals."

"I've been thinking the same thing, but I thought this would be something we should all discuss together. After all, it does affect everyone." Jason said.

"True, but that's no reason to start thinking of something."

"Alright, but nothing lame like the Justice Society, or Justice Friends."

"Agreed."

"How about, the Fearsome 5?"

"I think that's taken. What about, Stratosians?"

"Sounds cheesy, Blazers?"

"Nah, I don't think we can be associated with a sports team anyway."

"Alright, this is harder than I thought."

"Hey RAY!"

"Yeah?" Ray said as she pulled to a stop next to the two. The cycle was almost dead silent.

"What should our team be called?" Jason asked.

"Ummmm how aboooouuuuut… Super Duper Team? I dunno."

"Yeeeeaaaah no, anyway, I think it's time to go work on the house."

Jason pulled up a communicator the titans helped him set up. It is activated when he puts a charge into it.

"Terra, Wave, report." Jason said.

"_This is Wave, nothing to report, as always. Not even any bullies around here, this is boring."_

"Batman sent us here for a reason, and got us all this equipment, he probably knows something. In any case, head on back, it's time to work on the house."

"_Alright fine, me and Terra are on the way."_

A moment later.

"_Spark, come in Sparky!"_

"This is Spark, what's wrong?"

"_Trouble, we're near the park, OOF!"_

"Let's go, Ray, give Cinder a lift, I'm warping."

Before anything more could be said, Jason was zapping himself into the nearby phone line. Almost instantly, he traveled through the lines and out at the edge of the park. It was almost completely devoid of people right now. Although the park was small, it was still eerie to see it empty like this. Cracks, blasts, and small explosions could be heard somewhere off in the distance. Jason was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from. There seemed to be an echo.

A colorful spike struck a tree he was standing next to. He immediately sparked his mask into action analyzing it. It was little more than a yellow crystal. It vanished shortly after.

Another explosion.

Leaves, grass, and rock were scattered into a cloud from which Wave came sailing through. Jason raced to his side. Wave was wearing his mask, which made it difficult to see his face, but Jason knew better than to remove it. All he could do was ask the stupidly obvious question.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Terra needs help." Wave struggled to say as he slowly got back on his feet.

Jason turned in the direction Wave had come from to see Terra floating on a piece of rock. Coming for her, was a large metal man. Jason jumped into action, sending his mask into overdrive analyzing his opponent while he focused on getting Terra to safety.

"What is that?" Jason called as he came beside his ally.

"It's a man in armor, watch out for the…" Terra was interrupted as a jet of flame burst from the metal man's arm. Terra already had a barrier of dirt up. "flamethrower" she finished.

Next, the man punched the air in front of him, a foot from Jason and Terra. A large explosion burst in front of them, hurling the two back a few feet.

"What was that?" Jason said as he caught his breath.

"He makes explosions when he punches like that. He's got a gun on there too, but I think he's out of ammo." Terra said as she prepared to defend against another attack.

A ball of water struck the man, toppling him over. Wave stood off to the side with his hands raised as he manipulated the liquid.

"Yeah heah! How you like that?" Wave cheered.

Another explosion went off where the man lay, sending him flying into the air. A short moment later the man landed with another explosion going off where he landed, sending a small shockwave out that brought Jason to his knee.

"Alright, spread out, Wave go left, Terra go right and pin him where he is. Wave, I need you to douse him in water." Jason commanded.

"You got it." Wave called as he ran.

"I'm on it!" Terra yelled, raising the ground behind the man over his head.

The metal man turned just in time to see the dirt come crashing down on top of him. Wave immediately formed a water bubble around the man. Jason then charged a bolt of electricity, and shot it at the water bubble. Terra removed the earth mound from the man, and everyone moved closer to see what kind of damage was done.

"Uhhh…" the man groaned.

"Nice job guys." Jason said.

"Now where are the others?" Wave said.

"Others?"

Jason was knocked over as a large red block crashed into his back. Terra and Wave were both quick to act and formed barriers in front of them. Jason got to his feet.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Watch your feet!" Wave yelled.

A green spike was rising rapidly from the ground, barely missing Jason's feet, but lifting him up, and tossing him away.

Terra attempted to counter attack, and was throwing rocks and dirt at the aggressors. She was struck by a number of blue pellets, causing her to flinch, as the shooter of the pellets pounced at her, striking her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

Wave retaliated by throwing a stream of water at the blue haired man, throwing him a distance away. He then picked up Terra, and flew back to regroup with Jason.

"We need help, where are the other two?" Wave asked frantically as he watched three men making their way toward them.

"They should be here any time now, we need to hold our ground until then. Give me a sphere of water around us and keep it moving." Jason said.

Wave obeyed with Terra still in his hands. A few yellow spikes narrowly missed Jason, brushing his hair. The attackers were closing it, the blue haired one catching up. Jason readied an attack.

"On the count of three, drop the sphere, one!" Jason called, "Two!" A red spike was flying toward him. "THREE!" He let loose a large jolt of electricity, targeted at the man who threw the red spike.

The spike dissipated a few inches from Jason's face as the man took the jolt to the chest, causing him to shake uncontrollably and then fall to the ground.

"Nice shot, but the others are still coming." Wave said.

"Fall back!" Jason yelled.

The two ran as fast as they could, dodging incoming spikes. To Jason's relief, they spotted Cinder and Ray.

"Over here!" Jason called out, waving his hands.

A yellow spike clipped his hand. It was bleeding slightly, but he hardly noticed after the initial pain. Cinder ran over, making a flame as he ran. When he got to Jason's side, he fired a jet of flame at the shooters, throwing them back.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Terra is unconscious, and we're getting our butts kicked here."

Ray was firing beams at the enemy. She scored hits on two of them, causing them to fall back, but a third was coming at her flank. She turned to see the blue haired man raise a fist toward her. Her eyes flashed and the man covered his eyes, but not before releasing a volley of pellets that struck Ray.

"Everyone regroup and prepare to attack!" Cinder called out.

Wave set Terra up against a tree and ran to Cinder's side. Ray did the same, with a hand to her face rubbing where the pellets struck.

"Altogether now, fire!" Cinder yelled.

All at once, the four heroes released their elements. Three of the bad guys we thrown back while the fourth was backing away as fast as he could to escape the flames.

"Nice one, now keep it up. Pick a target and knock 'em out!" Cinder continued to give orders.

Everyone obeyed, going in separate directions. Cinder chose the blue haired man, Jason, the bald one, Wave the green hair, and Ray was left with the red man. The bad guys were scattering in all directions, occasionally spinning to shoot at their pursuers.

Cinder was first to catch up to his target. He attempted to bathe the man in flames, but was just out of range. The man jumped and spun around, throwing a fist in Cinders direction and shooting a volley of pellets. Cinder dropped to the ground to dodge the shot, as the man ran into the city. Cinder got up and gave chase.

Jason was already within the city. The bald man he chased was running around, over, and through as many things as he could to try and lose Jason, who was doing all he could to keep up. Every so often, the man would throw and arm behind himself and release a number of yellow spikes, which Jason dodged as best he could. Although hesitant to do so with so many things to draw his electricity away from his target, Jason attempted to zap his foe with no luck.

Ray was in a face off against the red haired man. Slowly, the man would wave his arm, and a red crystal in the shape of whatever the man drew in the air would fly at Ray. She dodged every shot, and fired her own attack at the man, who also barely dodged every attack. It seemed to be a stalemate. Then the man drew a large object that came crashing down toward Ray. She backed away as fast as she could, narrowly missing the giant red crystal. After it dissipated, the man was gone and no where to be seen.

Wave was struggling to find a way to fight his opponent, who had stopped in the middle of a busy intersection and formed a large barrier of green crystal. Wave hovered high over the streets, dodging the spikes that would sprout out of nowhere. Any chance he could, he would send a jet of water to strike barrier, but to no effect. Vehicles, people, and other various objects were being tossed around and impaled by the random spikes sprouting from the ground.

Jason and Cinder came around a corner, still chasing their respective target. The four of them were heading straight for the green dome.

"Cid, break it up, time to go!" the bald man yelled.

Wave watched as the green barrier disappeared and the man ran out, joining his comrades. Wave was readying another jet of water to throw at them, but was thrown off after being struck in the back by a red crystal. The red haired man was now joining the others.

Back in the park, Ray was looking over Terra, trying to wake her up.

"Terra, get up, we need your help!" Ray said, shaking the girl.

"Huh, what?" Terra said, eyes half open.

"C'mon, we need your help!" Ray was helping Terra to her feet.

"Where is everyone?" Terra asked, still trying to gather in her surroundings.

"Everyone split up. Come on, we have to find them."

As Ray turned to run, she froze at the sight of the metal man rising to his feet.

"Ahh! What's that?" Ray screamed.

The man was taking off his helmet now and shaking his head. As he did so, the other bad guys were coming back his way, with the heroes right behind them.

"Brawn, time to go!" the bald man called out, changing direction suddenly.

The metal man started running to join them, sluggishly trying to keep pace in his heavy armor. Jason and Cinder were intercepting him however, throwing a jet of flame and jolt of lightning his way. Brawn barely got his helmet back on in time as he was washed in flames and taking another shock. He seemed un-phased by either and returned fire with his flamethrower. Cinder was dissipating it as it came into range. When the flames stopped, Brawn started running to catch up to his friends.

Wave was flying ahead to keep up with the others.

"Jack, behind us!" the blue haired man yelled.

"Reno, slow them down, our pick up is right over there!" the bald man yelled.

The red haired man turn and drew a few objects that sent red crystal flying at Wave. Wave expertly dodged the incoming projectiles. He was then taken by surprise as an explosion went off behind him. He turned instantly to see the metal man flying straight at him. Wave narrowly dodged the attack by dropping the water that kept him afloat from his feet and falling a few feet before recovering himself. Another large explosion went off that knocked around nearby cars and shook the street a bit as Brawn landed.

Terra was ferrying Ray to catch up while Cinder and Jason were running on foot.

"There's our ride. Everyone climb in!" the bald man yelled as a large armored van cam squealing around the corner.

"No you don't!" Terra called as she landed in front of the bad guys.

Ray's eyes glowed as a flash of light was emitted from them, causing the villains to shield their eyes. Jason, Cinder, and Wave were now caught up.

"Wave, Terra, pin them down! Cinder, Ray, let's get that van!" Jason was yelling out commands.

Everyone did so. The bad guys were pinned to the ground by rock and water, and Ray, Cinder, and Jason charged for the van. Smoke billowed from the tires as the driver tried desperately to hit the accelerator and drive away, but it was to late. Jason was holding it in place with his powers while Cinder was rushing to the driver side door and pulling him out of the vehicle. Ray was at the back side, watching for any runners or other surprises.

"Very nice everyone." Jason cheered.

"Woo hoo, our first baddies in the bag!" Ray yelled.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Cinder said.

The police, who were stopped at every turn and attempt to get to scene, were finally arriving, and promptly placing the bad guys in cuffs and throwing them in their vehicles. On of them walked over to the now grouped together heroes, and introduced himself.

"Well now, you sure have caused quite the ruckus around here. I'm sergeant Rick Omaley of the S.P.D. We've been trying to catching these guys for months now. Granted the damage caused is a bit excessive, you still have my gratitude for helping out, thank you."

"No problem Sergeant, it's what we're here for. Don't worry about the mess, we'll help clean up." Jason said.

Everyone groaned.

"So who were they?"

"They call themselves the Chrysalis Gang. Like I said, they been causing trouble for months now. They seem to just be hired guns though, and never do anything for themselves. So who are you?" Rick asked.

"Well, I'm Spark, and this is Cinder, Terra, Ray, and Wave." Jason introduced everyone.

"Alright, but who do we call if we need your help?"

Jason turned to huddle with his team mates for a moment. Then, he turned back to the sergeant.

"We're the Elementals."


End file.
